The Old Code
by snapescelticgirl
Summary: This is a side story to an amazing crossover series called Walk A New Path by padawan lynne. She has given me permission to use her universe. It takes place during Flames of Hope. A mysterious stranger enters the lives of the Jedi. And Obi Wan is in denia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP Universe. J.K does. Nor do I own the SW universe. George Lucas does. Nor do I own the universe in which this story takes place. It is a side story to padawan lynne's amazing series Walking A New Path. She graciously allowed me use of it, in which to feed my Obi Wan Kenobi obession. If you have not read her story, (please do it is a wicked crossover that works well with the HO and SW storylines) than this may not make much sense. The only thing I can lay claim to is my OC. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One 

The sleek looking titanium ship, dodged thru the asteroid field with a grace that could only be attributed to it's pilot. Not even an android could have dropped and volleyed as well. But the pilot was not merely avoiding the deadly rocks, but also the Imperial fighter that had chased the ship into the field.

_Damn, this fighter is good. Perhaps he has been Force trained. Although, after what I found on Coruscant, I doubt the are many Force users. Let alone true Jedi._

Seeing the end of the natural obstacle course, the pilot made preparations for a jump to light speed. The problem was, where? Coruscant had been abandoned save for Imperial forces. Aldeeran had been decimated by a global virus. And no one seemed to know where the remaining Jedi had fled. Although rumors abounded.

_Hmm, where to try next. Dagaba system? Bit remote but if they are in hiding then that could be a possibility. Master said that Master Yoda would go there if left no other choice. Maybe as a last resort I'll check it out. Tantooine? Run by the Hutts but on the other hand, smuggler's tend to gather there and it would be a good place for gossip. _

Just then an explosion rocked the ship and the pilot's choice was made. After the co-ordinates had been entered for the desert planet, the ship entered a slip stream and so began a 3 week journey.

The cloaked figure sitting at the back table kept careful watch on the man sitting 2 tables away. After being on the sand covered planet for 2 months, he was the first significant lead to appear. He had referred to the little green one. Hopefully, he had been referring to Master Yoda. After searching for so many years, to have a tangible lead to the Jedi, it was almost painful.

Getting up to follow the would be smuggler, the figure stepped back a few paces as a giant hairy being joined him. _That must be a Wookie. Sith be damned they are huge_!

The man and the Wookie, or Solo and Chewie as they had been called, walked out the back door and headed towards a landing dock. There sat a ship. It was a little bent out of shape in some places, and a little dented in others, but all in all it looked to be a fast ship. It would have to be if Solo was a smuggler. But that begged the question, why was a smuggler affiliated with the Head of the Jedi Order? Hopefully, these questions would be answered soon.

Using the Force to appear invisible, the short figure waited until the other two had boarded before stealing unto the ramp. As Solo and the Wookie headed to the cockpit, the new stowaway silently opened the hidden compartments and dropped down. _I knew that selling_ _my ship for parts would pay off. Hopefully, I have enough rations to get me where they're going._

A short 4 weeks later, the feeling of the ship coming out of hyper drive woke the stowaway. The shuddering and shaking before the inevitable sudden stop, signified a destination at last. It had only taken all of the rations, two Force induced deep sleeps to the crew to access data pads and a self induced 5 day coma to get to this point. _Hopefully, this has been worth it. Hopefully, I will find the other's and fulfill my Master's last wishes. Once that's done I can leave and find some peace._

As soon as the loading ramp had lowered, the unmistakable feeling of the Force being used and the loud voices of welcoming, confirmed the hidden figure's hope that this was the new home of the Jedi.

Without waiting to wait for an explanation or proper introduction , just waiting to end a five year search, the figure slipped out of the smuggling compartments and force jumped towards the being with the highest Force emissions. The only problem was that it was not a little green being. It was 2 tall men. One blond, blue eyed and fierce looking though surprised. The other was brunette, green eyed and holding a light staff. Realizing that explanations were a moot point, the stranger activated a lightsaber and fell into a fighting stance.

_Smooth, real smooth. Now instead of calmly relaying your Master's message, you are in a battle with two fully trained Jedis. Masters by the look of them. Master Onowa would be so pleased with you. _Stepping back to deflect a downward strike, the shorter participant activated the special feature on it's lightsaber. What was once a solid beam of light, was now a flexible whip.

The other two Jedi stepped back and prepared to counter the figure in front of them. But with one crack of the whip over their heads had them rethinking their plans. Suddenly the stranger dropped to their knees. The unusual weapon was deactivated and held up in submission as a shout came from behind them.

"Stop this you will. Knight Skywalker, Master Potter. Attack this Padawan you will not." Master Yoda's voice rang out.

As he hobbled towards the person kneeling before the others, he spoke with his mind. _Found us you have. Long journey it has been. Sent you did Master Onowa? _

_Yes, Master Yoda. His last wish and order for me was to seek you out and tell you of his fate. To bring you news of his death and to return his lightsaber to you. Now that this task is complete, I will leave and bother you no more. Please accept my apologizes and extend them to the rest of the Order. As well as to Captain Solo for hiding on his ship. I will tell no one of your location and will remain ignorant to this system if you wish me to leave and not return. _

_Leave you will not. Trained you well, he did. Stay and finish you must. Part of us now you will be. _

"Tell me your name you will." Yoda said.

"Indira. Indira Parmida Kaliste." She spoke.

Once she was deemed friendly and a genuine padawan, the others came forward and Indira apologized to Anakin and Harry, as she had been told to call them. They were all asking questions as to who she was, who had trained her and about her unusual lightsaber. But Masters Yoda and Mace had held them off and said all questions would be asked and answered in a formal Council meeting.

Indira was nervous but determined to prove herself to the Council. She had heard all about the Jedi and the Jedi way from her master. But as she had been trained without any other padawans or knights around, she was anxious to steep herself in this life. Never before had she felt at home, but just hours with this group had given her a feeling of belonging. Still, being before the entire council which included Harry was unnerving. Anakin was there was well, sending an encouraging smile her way. Shyly smiling back, she sat in the chair provided and stared at each member in turn. Master Onowa had briefed her on the members that had existed as of when he left. There was a few missing and a few new names, as well as an empty chair that was for a Master away on a mission but due back in hours.

After everyone had taken their seats the questioning began. It fell to Harry to begin it.

"What is your name and planet of origin?"

"Indira Parmida Kaliste. I am from Niveatin, the fifth planet in the Raznis system."

"Who was your Master and taught you of the Force and Jedi?"

"Master Kinen Las Onowa."

There were gasps and muttering at this. Some were looking with confusion, some with denial.

"Explain perhaps you will Padawan Kaliste." Master Yoda said.

Indira took a deep breath and started. " Time flows differently for my system, so I'm not sure how many years ago it was. But for me I have aged 15 of my planets years. For you, well all I can say is that Master Potter was not yet part of the order. Master Onowa was sent on a mission to a system that was close to mine. But was ambushed by one of the warring factions of the main planet. His ship was badly damaged but he managed to make it to Niveatin. He crashed not far from my village and my mother took care of him until he recovered. Many men came looking for him, but we hid him well. Master realized that his ship was beyond repair and as my planet is very poor and not very technologically advanced, he accepted that he was stuck on our planet. What we did not know, was that Master was dying. A disease unknown to us. I was away at my grandmother's when he first came. But the minute I arrived in the house, he sat up with a shocked look on his face. He beckoned me over. He asked me strange questions. Had I ever made things happen? Had I ever wanted something from someone only to have them give me what I wanted? Such strange questions to me at that time."

"Weeks later when he was strong enough, he went back to his ship and retrieved instruments. He took a sample of my blood and was surprised at the reading it gave. He told me about the midichlorians, the Force and Jedi. He also told me that my count was very high. After that he began to train me as best he could. I was like a sponge soaking up knowledge. The only things he could not train me were flying and some of the practical chemistry. We obviously didn't have a ship nor some of the needed elements. But in everything else I became most proficient. For the next 5 years we trained everyday. Then a smuggler came to our village. He had detected the signature of Master's ship. We bargained with him and after saying goodbye to my mother we left. She was against it as I was only 10 at the time."

"The smuggler was very decent. He taught me about flying and about smuggling much to Master Onowa dismay. But Tolmay said that I would need every trick I could master because of the state of the galaxy. After that it was an unending journey. System after system. Master had decided that he would not return to the Temple. He never gave any reason but I think it was because of his illness. He wanted to die in piece. But he made me promise to return his lightsaber to Master Yoda and to tell you all that he had lived and that I was his reason for not returning. I feel as though I had some part in his death. So if you feel the need to punish me for this I will not object."

Indira stood with her head hung. The sadness and guilt radiating from her was over powering. Mace stood quickly and went to her. She raised her head as he walked towards her. She looked as though she was expecting a punishment. Instead Mace took her hand.

"Indira. I knew Onowa better than most. I can say with absolute certainty that you are not to blame. He stayed away because he knew we would try to prolong his life. It was not his way. Finding you, training you and giving you this last order was the way he wanted to live his last years. You are his legacy to the Order. You will not be punished because you are not at fault. Nor will you carry around this guilt any longer. You did what he asked. And as Master Yoda already said. Stay with us you will." Mace said with convection and a trace of humor at the end.

Indira nodded. At Master Windu's word, a weight had been lifted from her heart. Somewhere, her Master was safe and smiling at her. She felt a welcoming warmth surround her when her thoughts strayed to staying with the rest of the Jedi. It was the right decision and now that it was made she felt the Force almost demanding her to remain. Something was going to happen, soon. And she was suppose to be here.

Shaking her head, she looked at Mace and smiled. "Thank you Master Windu. I feel the Force urging me to stay here. It is my destiny I believe."

At her words, the others in the room smiled and nodded. Mace sat back down as Yoda started to speak. "Tested you will be. Your level we must find. A padawan you have been a long time. But knighthood we must not rush."

Indira nodded. "Of course Master Yoda. It has been a long journey. May I have the evening to rest?"

Yoda tilted his head. "Rest tonight you will. Wait for Master Kenobi we will. Test you against Jedi Potter, Skywalker and Kenobi."

Indira again only nodded. "Yes Master."

Mace rose then. "Harry, perhaps you and Anakin will show Indira to the guest rooms. Tomorrow we will find her permanent rooms in the Jedi quarters."

Harry and Anakin agreed quickly and with a low respectful bow to the council, Indira started to follow the two men, but she stopped when Master Yoda asked her a final question.

"Padawan Kaliste. High midichlorian count, you said?"

Indira turned with a nod at the small Master. "Yes, Master Yoda. Master Onowa said my count was 21,500." She left then as shocked looks and gasps echoed thru the council chamber.

Anakin and Harry turned to her. "What did you say to them to make them go so quiet?"

Indira turned to her two guides and replied softly, "I told them the result of Master's Onowa's test of my midichlorian count."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. But it was Anakin who asked the question. "And what was your count Indira?"

Indira shrugged as she answered. "21,500."

Again silence reigned at her answer. She was becoming a little unnerved at the response and said as much to the two men. Both quickly apologized and proceeded to explain to her why. They told her of their own levels, that of Master Yoda's as Head of the Jedi Order, as well as the prophecy that was Anakin's. Indira listened wide eyed as her Master's own reactions now made more sense to her.

"No offense Knight Skywalker, but I am very glad that both you and Master Potter have higher readings than I. It must be a terrible burden to carry."

Anakin locked eyes with her at that. They simply stared at each other for a moment before a genuine smile broke out on his face. "It may well become one but for now it is not so bad. Harry was also a Chosen one you know."

This started a story telling of epic proportions as the two men filled Indira in a few things that had happened over the years. They did not delve to deeply into what had happened on Coruscant nor of the events that had occured months before involving Harry's late former padawan , but Indira felt there was deep sorrow attached to those events and did not ask. Instead she asked of the missing Master ,who she assumed was Kenobi, that she was going to be tested against on the morrow. Harry explain that it had been Obi Wan and his master at the time who had rescued him from Earth. He had become Harry's friend and brother, as well as now being Master to Anakin's son Luke. Indira had yet to meet the infamous trio but was looking forward to it.

Arriving at the guest quarters, the two men saw her settled and then said goodbye. Although she was appreciative of their company it was nice to just let her hair down literally and relax. A long hot bath, after so many sonic showers was top of her priorities. She then changed into night clothes that had been found for her by some unknown R2 unit and slid into bed. But before sleep could claim her, she had a vision. It was of a man, in the hold of a ship of unknown design. He was being attacked by Imperial clones and although he was putting up a valiant fight he was losing. She looked beyond the combatants and saw herself, hanging from chains attached to the ceiling. She was crying out to the man to go but he refused to leave her. A cloaked figure moved behind her and whispered in her ear. _He will die. Submit to me. Submit to your anger. Submit to the Dark Side and I will allow him to live and return to the others. But you must give yourself to me, fully._

Before she could reply or make a move, she was thrown from the vision. Indira sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs. She laid her head on her knees and cried. It was the first time she had allowed herself to show that much emotion since Master Onowa had died. The vision had not been what had upset her the most. It was the fact that she had a vision. On her world only those with the Gift had visions. And most times, the visions drove them to insanity. There was a hospital on her world that was specifically for those that could not cope. Indira wondered how this new ability would affect her training. She also wondered whether or not to tell anyone about it. Master Onowa had always said that anything kept inside would fester until it took over. That was why he had encouraged her to use her emotions when embracing the force. Rather than burying them.

Her mind made up to tell Master Potter tomorrow, she finally drifted off to sleep. But not before an image of the man from her vision popped into her head. Whoever he was, he was certainly handsome. She only hoped that her vision would not come to pass very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Read notes in first chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two

The next morning, Indira rose early. After five years of constant searching and avoiding capture by Imperial forces as an accused smuggler, her internal alarm clock was very accurate. A hot shower later, she changed back into her own clothing which had been cleaned. She knew that after today she could be dressed in a padawan's uniform, so she wanted one more day of comfort and familiarity. The one piece black leather suit fit her tightly. Over that went a dark red belt which held her lightsaber. There was an extra loop for her master's lightsaber as well. Once he had charged her with returning it, it had never left her side. She added a cloak the same color as her belt and quickly braided her waist length curls. Her hair had been a mystery to her mother. Both her parents had been blond, yet she had hair so black that it appeared purple in some lights. And when it did it made the deep lavender of her eyes stand out even more.

She was just finishing her breakfast when a knock on her door signaled Harry and Anakin's arrival. She rose and let them in. From the looks she was receiving she would bet that her outfit was going to be changed quickly before it became a distraction.

"Um. That's quite the outfit, Indira." Harry said with a smirk.

Indira shrugged. "Master said that a normal padawan uniform was not essential as I was the only one around. After that, well. Let's just say that this suit has gotten me out of any number of situations. I fully understand that if after passing my testing I will be in a padawan uniform. This is just me saying goodbye to that part of my life."

Anakin nodded slyly. "Yeah it might be for the best, Indira. I sincerely doubt that many of the male Jedi would be able to ignore you in that."

Indira blushed slightly. "Sorry. I did not think of that. But I have nothing else and no time to go get outfitted in a proper uniform."

Harry laughed at her sudden shyness. "No problem. Just don't think that it will give you an advantage against Anakin or myself. We are happily married. Though Obi Wan is another story. But last I heard he still hadn't arrived home."

Indira tilted her head. Something at Obi Wan's name had caused her to remember the man from her vision. Shaking her head slightly, she gestured to the door. "Shall we proceed gentlemen. I will be honored to defeat you today."

The two men looked at her in surprise. But seeing the teasing smile on her face chuckled as they walked out. "We shall see Padawan Kaliste. We shall see." Anakin smirked.

The walk to the sparing grounds took far to short a time for Indira. Despite her teasing before, she was very nervous about this testing. She wanted to do well to prove she belonged here. But she also wanted to prove that her Master had taught her well and to honor his memory. It was a small group that was gathered for her testing. Harry and Anakin of course. Masters Yoda, Windu, Jinn and Koon. Harry's wife Ginny was there as a Healer. As well as the infamous trio, Luke, Leia and Tamsin. Seeing no one else, Indira calculated that Master Kenobi had yet to arrive.

She bowed as she knelt before Master Yoda. "Master, will my testing go ahead? I do not see the third I am suppose to fight."

"Go ahead it will. Arrive will Master Kenobi. Be here, within the hour. Your Master's lightsaber you will use. Fought with two weapons before, you did. Fight with two weapons today, you will." Yoda said as he handed her the second lightsaber.

Anakin joked as he saw this. "That's hardly fair. That thing turns into some kind of whip."

Indira turned to him with a smirk. "And as I modeled my lightsaber against my master's, Knight Skywalker, does that make it doubly unfair?"

Anakin paled a little. Not that he thought she could beat him, as he had more years of experience. But he had never sparred or fought against such a weapon. That put him at a disadvantage. _Scared Anakin?_ Harry's voice resounded in his head.

_Not scared Harry. Just realizing that neither of us has had experience against her lightsaber. _Anakin replied.

Harry chuckled mentally at his former padawan. _Don't worry Anakin. I think she'll take it easy on us._

"Alright you two. Anakin, as the junior of you two, you will go first. Indira, this will be a kill touch spar. I assume that Master Onowa taught you of these?" Mace began. Seeing her nod he continued. "Good. Now start with the Katas and move to free sparing. Ready. Begin."

Indira took her stance and as Anakin started with the first Kata, she began the counter. She relaxed and let herself fall into the Force. Feeling the movements flow thru her body she concentrated on the advancement. Soon they had reached the end of the katas and she brought herself to full awareness. The others were staring at her pensively. Anakin was looking at her in confusion.

"Is something wrong, Masters?" She asked quietly.

Harry spoke up. "Nothing wrong really Indira. It's just for someone who has been a padawan for so long without regular practice with another Jedi, you are remarkably comfortable with the Katas. Not too mention that Anakin tried to throw your calm by speaking to you. Yet you did not seem aware of him."

Indira looked at them with confusion in her eyes. "Knight Skywalker spoke to me? I did not hear him. When I slip into the Force during a fight, I am only aware of the fight. Sometimes, I feel if something else is a threat to me. But for the most part I know nothing but the feelings, movements and advancement of who or what is in front of me. Is this wrong?"

Mace answered quickly to dispel her growing concern. "No. It's not wrong or unheard of. But it is unusual. It is a skill that can not be learned but rather a skill that one is born with. And it has not been heard of for many years. We will talk of that later. Please continue with free sparring."

Indira had not, much to Anakin's delight, activated the whip feature of her lightsaber. But as this was now a pure spar, she wasted no time in doing so to one of the weapons. Anakin stepped back and fell into a fighting pose as Indira had the whip in her right hand circle her head before cracking it downward and stepping forward. She lifted her hand again and snapped the bright purple flexible beam over Anakin's head. Then the fight began. It was evenly matched for the first half as Anakin tried to figure out the unknown weapon and style of the young woman behind him. Once he had and felt more comfortable, he began to counter her more easily. Neither were willing to concede and finally Anakin caught her with a lucky shot to her leg. He lightly touched his beam to her neck and stepped back.

Indira jumped up and deactivated her weapons. She stared for a moment before smiling broadly. "Thank you Knight Skywalker."

Anakin stared at her obviously a little confused. "Thank you?"

Indira nodded. "I have not had an opportunity to fight another Jedi since my Master passed. It was exhilarating."

Anakin shook his head with laughter. "It isn't very often that I get thanked when I beat a padawan. But you're welcome Indira. May I say that you are a worthy opponent and I look forward to our next match."

Indira bowed to Anakin and turned to the others. "Ready Master Potter?"

Harry nodded. "You bet. But as you proved you know that Katas well enough, let's just spar shall we?"

Indira nodded. She again activated her weapons, but held off the whip feature for a moment. Harry's lightstaff was new to her and even with two weapons, she was at the disadvantage. Deciding that it was time to show him her full arsenal, she cracked the whips and fell into the Force. They continued to fight and as the minutes passed, Yoda turned to Anakin. "Attack from behind, you will Knight Skywalker. Now."

Anakin looked at the little Master for a second before nodding. He edged over to stand closer to Indira before bringing his lightsaber to life. He force jumped right behind her with his weapon raised. Without missing a step, Indira snapped one whip straight and turned sideways to fight both. It was only when a lucky downward swing caught her off guard, that Indira realized she was facing two opponents. Determination filled her and with a forceful snap wretched Anakin's lightsaber from his hand. As she tossed the weapon away, her other lightsaber whipped toward Harry. Just before it could reach him and cause him to stumble backward into the others, another lightsaber entered the fray. Her second whip was pulled from her hand and she was Force throw ten feet into a wall. The last thing Indira saw was Harry yelling at a cloaked figure.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Read notes in first chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three

"Well, what were you thinking Obi Wan? That Mace, Yoda and Koon, not too mention my wife and our padawans were going to just stand there and let us be attacked by an unknown person?" Harry demanded.

Obi Wan flinched. "Harry. Look at it from my point of view. I arrive after six weeks of meeting with several senators that were rumored to be Rebellion sympathetic, only to find my brothers fighting a woman, clad in an outfit that can only be described as Wow, armed with weapons that I have never even dreamt of."

Anakin chuckled at Obi Wan's description of Indira's outfit. "You called it, Harry."

Harry smirked as Obi Wan looked confused. "Told ya. I can't wait to tell Indira I was right. I doubt their fight would have lasted very long in that case." He turned again to his Jedi brother. "Okay I can see it your way. But still was it necessary to throw her into the wall?"

Obi Wan looked abashed. "I have been having difficulty lately with my control. I have tried everything. Meditations don't help. The mind Healers even looked to see if something had happened that I couldn't remember. Lily checked me over and found nothing. Even Master Yoda is stumped. The best we can figure is a second maturation of my power."

Harry looked concerned. "Are you alright to be going on missions? Or training Luke for that matter?"

Obi Wan looked affronted at first, then resigned. "Yes for now. However, if the source can't be found or if it doesn't settle, then who knows?"

Anakin walked over to Obi Wan. "Don't worry my friend. We'll find out. Hey Harry, maybe Snape and Hermione could start researching. If anybody could figure it out it would be them."

Harry nodded with a smile forming on his previously frowning face. "Yeah, I bet they could."

Obi Wan bowed his head, thanking the Force once again that Harry had been brought to the Jedi. "Okay now would someone please explain this new padawan to me?"

Harry and Anakin smiled. The blush over Obi Wan's face as he was obviously recalling Indira, was teasing material for a month at least. As they walked toward the hospital, they divulged everything that they knew about the young woman. By the time they reached her room, Obi Wan was wondering when he would get the chance to fight the unusual Jedi.

Indira looked up and gasped. She had not seen her attacker before she passed out. But as he came in the room with Harry and Anakin she recognized him. It was the Jedi from her vision. Whoever this man was, his destiny was closely tied to hers.

Harry heard Indira's gasp and assumed she was startled over seeing the man that had sent her to the hospital. "It's okay Indira. This is Obi Wan 'I usually have more self control' Kenobi."

Obi Wan looked abashed at the tease. "I am so sorry Padawan Kaliste. While I do not use it as an excuse, I have just come from a long tense mission and only saw my brothers being attacked by an unknown warrior. Please accept my apologies.'

Indira smiled at him. "No need for apologizes Master Kenobi. It shows your desire to protect those you love. That is not something that needs to be forgiven. I'm sorry we were not introduced properly. I am Indira Parmida Kaliste." She held out her hand.

Obi Wan gazed at her with curiosity. " Obi Wan Kenobi. Pleased to meet you Indira." He took her hand and felt a pulse in the Force. It settled on him heavily before disappearing. He stared hard at Indira seeing that she had felt the same thing. Confusion and suspicion warred in her eyes. Both let go of the other slowly as if wondering what would happen next.

Harry and Anakin had both felt the pulse, though not as strongly as Obi Wan and Indira. They looked at the others before looking back to each other. _Harry, what was that?_

_I don't know Anakin. But whatever it was, it revolves around these two. Can nothing be normal around here?_

Anakin's mental chuckle brought him back to awareness and he touched Obi Wan's shoulder. "Obi Wan, we should go before Mum gets back. She was looking forward to yelling at you for injuring Indira and then doing her post mission check up on you."

At Obi Wan's horrified look, Harry took his arm and dragged him out the door. "See you later Indira. When you feel up to it, we have a sparring match to finish. The last one was a draw."

Indira smiled. "Of course Master Potter. I am sure you would have countered my next move until Master Kenobi interfered."

Harry smiled at her. Obi Wan stopped at the door. "It was a pleasure Indira. I hope to see you soon."

Indira smiled softly as she nodded. "As do I Obi Wan. As do I."

She lay back against the pillow and thought about the pulse that had occurred when she touch Obi Wan. It was very strange. She had never felt anything like it before but that was not so unusual given her mission the last five years. But Harry and Anakin had looked confounded as well. Perhaps it was another addition to her list of things to mention to Master Yoda. Tomorrow might not be a good time though. She was being tested on her knowledge of everything from chemistry to politics. It would be a trying day seeming how after all that her mind shields would be evaluated and tested. She briefly wondered when she would be tested on her piloting skills.

Drifting off to sleep she wondered if she was to be accepted to the Jedi Order.

Three days later, everyone who had been in attendance before, this time including Obi Wan, were again assembled for the testing. Indira and Harry had been sparring for a while now and both were beginning to tire. Indira had fallen into the Force as soon as they had started. But soon after had brought herself out. She wanted to watch those around her as well as Harry. Well, she wanted to watch one person in particular.

Obi Wan Kenobi. The man was a mystery. He seemed to be interested in her that day in the hospital. But now he seemed to want to avoid her. It wouldn't have bothered her so much had it not been for her vision and the strange Force event that had taken place in her hospital room. She needed to know what was going on if she as going to stop the events of her vision. She still hadn't spoken of either to anyone. But knew that she should soon. The vision could come true at any time, since she now knew Obi Wan.

Master Windu startled her a little when he called out to Anakin and Obi Wan. "Anakin, you and Harry against Obi Wan and Indira. I want to see your partnering skills, Indira."

Receiving swift nods from all four participants, the fight began. Anakin and Harry had been partnering for years and Obi Wan had partnered as well as fought the other two. Indira was new to the mix, but after a few minutes it seemed as though she and Obi Wan had done this before. Many times before. They moved forward and back as one and switched effortlessly from offense to defense when the fight demanded.

No one was more amazed at how quickly they fell together than Indira and Obi Wan themselves. It almost seemed as if they could read each other's minds and followed a preplanned pattern. But trusting in the Force they simply followed along. The match ended when Anakin force jumped behind Obi Wan, lightsaber swinging, coming to rest inches from Obi Wan neck. But as he turned, he saw Indira holding Harry's lightstaff in one hand, having used her whip to wrap around it and force it from his hands. The four of them shut off their weapons and bowed to each other. The Council looked pleased. Very pleased in fact.

Master Yoda spoke then. " Meet the Council will. Padawan Kaliste. Join us in one hour you will."

Indira bowed to him and the others. Harry and Anakin smiled encouragingly to her and left, taking the others with them. All except for Obi Wan. He still stood staring at her. Indira hadn't turned around yet but she felt the heat of his gaze upon her.

"Padawan Kaliste, " he started.

"Indira, please Master Kenobi." She said softly as she faced him.

Obi Wan's gaze softened and he smiled at her. "Then it will be Obi Wan when we are not in front of the Council, Indira."

Her genuine smile caused him to catch his breath. She really was a beautiful woman. Shaking his head, he tried to banish such thoughts. He had not, like Harry and Anakin, sworn the Old Code. Passion was not an emotion he was able to embrace.

"Indira. I am sorry if it seemed like I was avoiding you these last few days. I wasn't entirely trying to. But I had many things I had to report to the Council and Alliance leaders. As well, Lily caught me after the first day and I spent yesterday in her clutches being scanned for every imaginable thing known to the galaxy. I swear she does it on purpose just to see if I'll go nuts one of these days. I was also meditating on what happened when we shook hands. I haven't researched it but I think it may have to do with some of the problems I have been having with my control." Obi Wan said.

A look of concern crossed Indira's face at that admission. "Is your control slipping Obi Wan? Or just fluctuating?"

"Fluctuating. I have moments of uncontrolled bursts of power. That's what happened when I Force pushed you away from Harry. I am so sorry about that. If I had, had any idea, I would have never." He tried to explain with some distress.

Indira, not thinking, laid a hand on his arm as she shook her head in denial. "Please Obi Wan. It was an accident and I am fine. Had worse run ins with. ." She trailed off as another pulse emanated from their contact. This time it flared a bright white light and settled on them both.

"What was that?" They exclaimed together.

"I think we had better head to the Council now. I should have left when the others did but I had wanted to explain my actions." Obi Wan said as he began heading to the main Temple building.

Indira stepped quickly to catch up. "Yes, we should tell them about this. But Obi Wan may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Indira."

"How does your control feel now?"

Obi Wan stopped. He reached out to the core of his being where his connection to the Force resided. It seemed as if his core had settled some. It seemed stronger as well. Concern now marred his features. "I. . It seems more stable. How is that possible? How did you know?"

Indira tilted her head to the side before answering. "I'm not sure. I just sensed something different and wondered if the pulses meant anything. I wonder what is happening?"

Obi Wan looked to her. "As do I. Let's go and report. I want to get to the bottom of this."

An hour later, Indira was being summoned into the Council room. Obi Wan had escorted her to a waiting area before disappearing. She sat for the next while, meditating and trying to come up with some explanation for her and Obi Wan's connection. When Harry came out to retrieve her, it took a few minutes for her to realize that he was standing there.

He smiled at her slyly. "What had you so deep in thought Padawan? You wouldn't be thinking about a certain Master now would you?"

Indira blushed. "Master Potter. When could we spar again?"

Harry laughed. "Anytime you like, Indira. Please follow me."

Within a few moments, she was facing the entire Council, Obi Wan being present this time. Their faces gave nothing away. She did not know if this was good or bad.

Master Windu began. "Padawan Kaliste. By your reckoning you have been a padawan for nearly your whole life. Master Onowa began training you at a much younger age than is normal. But given the circumstances it is acceptable. When he charged you with returning to us, he gave you a great responsibility for one so young. Not only did you achieve this but you did it without alerting anyone of your mission. This in of itself is a great show of courage and bravery. It is also a testament to your character and strength of character. Normally you would have to face the Knighthood trails, but in some cases an exception can be made. One is being made in your case. We have decided that you will join the Order officially. You will be introduced to the other initiates, Knights and Masters as well as the Rebellion Alliance. You will be knighted here today, but you will continue to train with a Master. This is not a slight on you or Master Onowa. But you have been without a Master for some time and we feel it best if you have a bond with someone here until you are truly comfortable. Is this acceptable to you?"

Indira felt her heart swell. She was being accepted. Her Master's last wish was coming true. He had wanted her to stay with the Order but had said it was her choice in the end. He knew that not being raised a padawan within the Temple on Coruscant would not give her the same feeling of family. But they had both been wrong. As soon as she had landed it had felt like home to her.

"Yes Master Windu. That is acceptable to me. It is more than I could have dreamed when I started on this mission. I thank you for your trust and belief in me. I am honored that you feel me ready to be Knighted." Indira said quietly with tears in her eyes. "May I ask who the Master is that will be training me?"

"Train you, I will Padawan." Yoda answered her. There were many shocked glances at this. Yoda had not train anyone outside of regular classes in many years.

Harry stood then. "Indira, you will have to swear the Code now and explain it's meaning for you to us."

Indira nodded. "I wish to swear the Old Code Master Potter."

There were several gasps at that but Harry smiled a knowing smile. He felt a little sad that his brother Obi Wan had sworn the New Code, but he had been adamant at the time that he would not know love in his life. Not that sort of passionate love anyway. He had been more comfortable locking away that part of himself. However, from the look that Indira was trying to hide, Harry wondered if that would stop the beautiful young woman. Harry laughed mentally. _Obi Wan you have no idea what your in for. I hope she breaks down those defenses of yours. I would almost bet the Marauder that she does._

"Very well Padawan Kaliste. Begin." Harry said.

"There is emotion, yet there is peace. There is ignorance, yet there is knowledge. There is passion, yet there is serenity. There is death, yet there is the Force."

"Explain now, you must Padawan." Yoda said.

Indira drew a breath and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, as she began. "There is emotion, yet the is peace. Emotions are all around us. They are a part of us from our birth. To embrace them is to know a part of ourselves. We need to know our passion, our love, even to recognize our anger. To lock these emotions away we can lose a part of ourselves. We need all of ourselves to find our peace and in turn keep peace."

Yoda nodded, seeming to find this answer acceptable. "The next maxim?"

Again, she drew a breath. "There is ignorance, yet there is knowledge. While we are taught much, we can not know it all. It would be complete arrogance to claim this. No matter the age or experience, we all can and should learn new things. We should strive to learn new things and be open to them. Learning from our past to help our future is vital.

Master Gallia spoke next. "The third maxim, Padawan Kaliste?"

Indira thought this over for a moment. "There is passion, yet serenity. Many view passion as a weakness. But I have seen passion be a great strength. It is a wild and powerful emotion that harnessed can be an great asset. Controlled and channeled it can be used for such good. It reminds us what we fight for, what we live for."

Obi Wan had been particularly interested in her answer for this maxim ever since Indira had proclaimed her intention to swear the Old Code. Never before had he doubt his decision to swear the present code. But now, hearing the emotion evident in her voice, he wondered had she been here then, would he have chosen differently?

Mace shifted in his chair as he spoke. "And the last, Padawan Kaliste?"

This time she closed her eyes and kept them closed. Drawing a deep breath, remembering her Master she spoke with a slight tremble to her voice. "There is death, yet there is the Force. Life and Death are like the Light and Dark of the Force. Never can exist without the other. Death is inevitable. But it should not be feared. It is but the next journey. What awaits us, none can say but in knowing that we return to the Force, we should rejoice."

The council sat silent as Indira opened her eyes. The council seemed to confer with one another thru their thoughts. Moments later Yoda stepped forward.

"Confer on you, the title and level of Jedi Knight, the council does." He said. "Swear the Oath you will now."

Indira knelt with tears shining in her eyes. " I, Indira Parmida Kaliste, swear on my life to serve the Jedi Order and the Force with honor and dignity. I swear to never use the skills I have learned for my own benefit or to cause harm to another being."

Indira paused here. Normally, a padawan's Master would finish their part of the ceremony. But as her Master had died, there was no need. Instead the council asked for a moment of silence to remember the late Jedi Master. Indira smiled at them, silently thanking them for the small tribute.

"Rise, Knight Kaliste." Mace said clearly.

Indira rose and took a deep breath. Harry and Anakin came over to congratulate her as well as Mace and Master Koon. Obi Wan held back for a moment before joining them. When he reached for her hand the pulse that accompanied it was stronger than before. As was the white flash.

The only ones who didn't seem surprised were Harry, Anakin, Obi Wan and Indira. The latter two just looked resigned.

"Forget to mention something, did you Knight Kaliste, Master Kenobi?" Yoda asked with an arched eyebrow.

Dropping their eyes in embarrassment, they nodded sheepishly. "Yes Master Yoda. But please it isn't Ind. . I mean Knight Kaliste's fault. She would have assumed that I told you whilst we were meeting beforehand." Obi Wan said quickly.

"Explain now, you will." Yoda said in a no nonsense voice.

Between the two they described what had happened from their first meeting. Obi Wan also described the calming of his core. Saying that even now after that last pulse, he seemed more in control. The others looked thoughtful and curious. Knowing that her vision might be connected, Indira interrupted the discussion in front of her.

"Masters, please forgive me for interrupting, but I have something else to tell you. My first night here I had a vision. Now visions are common on my planet to those born with the Gift. It is not a gift at all actually. In fact, more commonly it is referred to as the Curse. The affected are more often than not driven insane with visions of the future that they can not alter or stop. More often than not it is a vision of danger or despair. Many times they are of strangers, and the cursed has no way of knowing who or how to stop it from happening. There are several asylums on my planet built specifically for those who can not handle such visions. Normally, the curse manifests itself early in life. For me to have had one at this stage of my life is unheard of. But it has happened to me. I would have dismissed it as a dream or some hallucination had I not recognize two people in the vision."

Harry looked concerned as he asked, "Who did you see Indira?"

Indira looked sorrowful as she spoke. "I saw myself with a strange cloaked figure urging me to embrace the Dark Side. The other man was unknown to me until I awoke in the infirmary four days ago. The man was Master Kenobi."

Silence rang out for a few seconds before everyone started speaking at once. Obi Wan looked at the newest Knight of the Order with a hurt look on his face. "Why didn't you tell me, Indira?"

Indira smiled sadly at him. "I am sorry Master Kenobi. I had no reason to believe this a true vision until we meet. Then after, the Force pulse sort of pushed it out of my mind. After that I didn't see you until the testing today."

Obi Wan softened his look at her explanation. "I am sorry Indira. I had forgotten how busy both of us were these past few days. Well, what happened in the vision?"

Once every one stopped speaking and were again looking to Indira she continued and told them the entire vision from start to finish. When asked what she thought it meant, Indira shrugged her shoulders.

"The impression and feeling I got from the vision was complicated. But it seems to me that I have been taken during a mission or captured some other way. Either Obi Wan was with me or is sent after me. I can not tell. But we are alone and that is the way the cloaked figure wants it. I can feel strong emotion emanating from myself and I can not say what happens then. I do not know if I accept his offer or not. Does anyone have any idea who the cloaked figure might be?"

The sudden quietness at this was disconcerting. Although she had been told of the Emperor, it was obvious that Indira had never considered that the cloaked figure might be him. The Council guessed that if it was indeed Darth Sidious, he was after Indira for her power, like he had been after Anakin for his Chosen One status.

"We believe it might be Darth Sidious, Knight Kaliste." Anakin said quietly.

Indira was taken back. "But what would he want with me?"

"Power you have. Great power. Use it against us and the rest of the Rebellion. Find you, he must not. Too late it may already be." Yoda said with distress.

"He does not know of me yet. I do not think he knows even in my vision. If you're correct in thinking he wants my power, I believe he is just looking for information or a new Sith apprentice and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. In my vision, he is confused about my connection to Obi Wan. Perhaps he is only trying to exploit that, whatever it is." Indira said fervently.

"Worry about it now, we will not. Come to pass, do all things." Yoda said with an air of age old wisdom.

"That was awfully prophetic, Master Yoda. Did that drain you?" Harry joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Yoda's eyes snapped open. He shook his head. "Appear wise, he will not let me. Joke and ruin the moment, he must."

Everyone gave a laugh at that. Even with the somber moment, it was to be a happy day. A powerful and well trained padawan had been Knighted. It was cause for celebration. Mace took it upon himself to give the traditional shout of "Party at my place."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Read notes in first chapter

* * *

Chapter Four

Two years had now passed, since Indira had found Yavin 4 and the home of the Jedi Order. After extra training with Yoda for six months, he declared her ready to begin missions, solo or otherwise. It was an unbelievable feeling for Indira. To her it meant that final act of acceptance from everyone.

Not that Harry and the others hadn't made her feel that way. She learned quite a bit about pranking from the people of Harry's home world. Especially the red headed twins. They were almost a little scary. But it gave her a greater feeling of belonging.

The only complaint that she had was about Obi Wan. She did not get to see him as much as she would have liked. She understood that his first priority was to his padawan. She knew that. She liked Luke very much. In fact it was Luke that had approached her and told her how he had admired her courage. It was not an unusual site to see Indira with Luke, Leia and Tamsin. They had been very interested in her lightsaber and she had taught all of them to use it.

But Obi Wan was a mystery. He didn't exactly avoid her but he didn't seek her out either. He never turned down a mission or chance to leave Yavin 4. Indira wondered if he had discovered something about their connection that she hadn't and kept it hidden from her. And if he had what was so bad that it would keep him from being a friend to her. They had only had one more Force pulse experience after the one on the day of Indira's Knighting. They had been ordered to avoid contact until what was happening with them could be explained. Indira treasured the memory of that last contact.

_Flashback_

"Come on Padawan Potter. Show me what you've got." Indira teased the younger girl.

"Just you wait Knight Kaliste. My Master has shown me memories of some of his spars with you. I know your tricks." Tamsin easily joked back.

"If you think that I have shown Master Skywalker all of my tricks you are foolish. Get ready Padawan." Indira said as she activated both her weapons.

Tamsin merely smirked. She returned a bow and began sparring with the powerful woman. Tamsin admired the older woman in front of her. Indira's story was well known throughout the Jedi now but Tamsin had gotten to know her before the others and she was easily one of her favorite Knights. She always had time for questions, be it class related or not. As she did not have a padawan, she always had time to help one who's master was away. She even made it a point to go down with the initiates and train with them. Tamsin knew that once Indira's training with Master Yoda was over things would change. Being so powerful, Indira was sure to be a great asset for missions. Not to mention her years as a supposed smuggler and evading the Empire. But for now she was Tamsin's friend. One who was about to attack.

The spar lasted a little over half an hour. Indira held back a little but did it without Tamsin noticing. She wanted to boost the young girl's confidence but she did not want Tamsin to think that she was treating her as anything less than an equal. The girl was nearly as powerful as she was and although she needed her full training, she was already very good.

"Tired yet, Knight Kaliste?" Tamsin shouted as she concentrated a blast of the Force towards her opponent.

To Indira, having been deep in thought, the attack was a complete surprise and she was thrown into the small pond nearby. Unfortunately, she hit her head on a rock and was knocked unconscious, slipping under the water.

Tamsin had been celebrating her victory, not noticing Indira hadn't rose out of the lake, when Obi Wan and Luke had walked up the training area. She waved to them and started to tell them about beating Indira.

"Luke! Master Kenobi! I did it. I beat Indira! I mean Knight Kaliste. I caught her off guard and thru her towards the lake," she started to say while she was bouncing up and down.

But Obi Wan was just looking towards the water as he interrupted.. "The lake. Where is she Tamsin? I don't see her."

Tamsin turned looked confused. "I don't know. She should be out by now. I. . Master she should be out by now." But Obi Wan was already running for the water. He threw off his outer tunic and dropped his belt with his lightsaber attached on the ground before diving into the deep water. He swam around arms outstretched in the cold water searching for the Knight. He rose to the surface for air and caught the regulator that Luke tossed to him. Once it was firmly in his mouth he dove under again. After a minute or so frantically searching, his hands brushed against her thigh. Grabbing her around the waist he propelled them upward and used the Force to send them up and onto land.

Tamsin was there crying, after having sent Luke for a Healer. "Oh Master Kenobi what have I done?"

Obi Wan looked over at the stricken girl. "Tamsin, it was an accident. You did nothing wrong but you must help me now. As I breathe into her mouth you use the Force and compress her chest five times rapidly, okay?"

Tamsin still distraught nodded her head. Obi Wan brought his lips to Indira getting ready to breath air into her lungs. But as his lips touched hers, there was another pulse and a blinding flash of light. It was the strongest of either that had happened yet. He had forgotten about their connection in his race to get her breathing again. As the light faded he heard her take a quick sharp gasp. Both he and Tamsin let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh my head. This is worse than the time I had to try and out drink. . . Never mind about that." Indira mumbled as she sat up. Or tried to at least. A pair of strong, tanned and most assuredly male arms wrapped around her to slow her assent. The touch was so caring and comforting that she just relaxed into them, knowing who it was without needing to see the face.

"Oh Knight Kaliste. . .Indira I am so sorry." Tamsin said as tears choked her voice.

"Sorry for what Padawan. It was a fair hit. I had the bad luck to hit a rock. Nothing more. Match to you. But rest assured that I will want a rematch in the future." Indira said with a grin. Tamsin's face lost it's look of guilt and she smiled back at the dark haired woman. "Anytime Knight Kaliste. But perhaps we'll have the next match inside in one of the training rooms?"

Indira laughed lightly at that. "I agree. I am soaking wet and cold."

Obi Wan was quiet until then. "Padawan Potter? Tamsin? Could you go see what is keeping Luke and the Healer?"

Tamsin nodded quickly. "Of course Master Kenobi. I will be right back."

Obi Wan grinned at her back as she ran off. But his thoughts turned serious as he looked at the woman he had unknowingly wrapped in his arms. He knew that Indira had been sparring with Tamsin and when it became clear to him that she hadn't surfaced yet he was. . .he was. . he had been terrified. Once she was in his arms after hauling her out of the lake, he had felt such a peace.

But now that she was awake and lying in his arms looking at him, he was unsure again. What were the pulses? Why did it affect them both so much? Why did he feel more complete when she was around than any other time in his life?

"Obi Wan? Are you okay?" Indira's question caught him off guard. Her eyes had darkened to a dark indigo. Her long eyelashes sweep her cheeks as she looked at him and blinked slowly. There was something in her eyes that compelled him. He leaned forward and softly caught hers lips with his. It was a gentle kiss at first. But when she opened her mouth slightly and gently ran her tongue across his lips, he was lost. She sat up as his hands ran up her arms into her hair to take hold of the wet curls.

Indira was in heaven or wherever it was that lay beyond in the Force. She had never been kissed like this before. She could feel passion brimming on the surface and she embraced it. As she felt Obi Wan grab her hair so he could take control of the kiss, she ran her hands around his waist and up his back to hold on.

Obi Wan knew he should stop, but he couldn't. The feelings that were coursing thru his body were unlike any he had ever felt before. On some level he knew that it was passion, but he just wanted to deny that knowledge for a little longer. Acknowledging it meant having to lock it away.

For a few more moments, the two Jedi enjoyed their embrace. But soon voices could be heard and they reluctantly pulled apart. Hoping they didn't look to obvious, they straightened their clothes as best they could and sat waiting. Soon Luke, Ginny, Harry and Tamsin came around the corner.

When Luke had run into the infirmary calling for a Healer, Harry and Ginny had come out of her office. After explaining the reason, the three headed to the lake. Halfway there they had met Tamsin. Learning that the danger had passed they slowed a bit. But as they came around the turn, Harry could see something had happened in the last few minutes. Obi Wan and Indira were sitting apart but both looked like they had been kissed senseless. Mentally Harry grinned. _HA! I win Anakin._

_Win what Harry? _Came the reply.

_I am standing here looking at two people who have obviously just kissed each witless. Care to take any guesses?_

_Sith be Damned! That was less than 4 months. Alright that one is yours. I do maintenance on the Marauder for a month. But if Obi Wan instigated it you take over my initiate training for two weeks, right?_

_Right. But I still think that one's mine too. Obi Wan would never start it._

Harry closed his mind and watched as Ginny gave Indira a full checking over. "Alright now Indira?"

"Yes Master Potter. I am. Thank you." Indira replied.

"Indira, please. Around us it's just Harry." He said with the air of a person being force to repeat something for the thousandth time.

Indira grinned. "Sorry Just Harry. I'm must be getting forgetful. Or it could have been that tumble into the lake when I was knocked out that made me forget."

Harry rolled his eyes. He turned to Obi Wan then. "So, first you throw her into a wall and then you pull her from the lake. I guess that evens you two out."

Obi Wan gave him a half smile as he listened to Ginny. Harry wondered what was running thru his brothers mind.

"You're good to go now Indira. But I insist you come to the infirmary to be observed for a few hours. Sometimes, head wounds manifest themselves hours later."

Indira, who had unwittingly picked up Harry's dislike of hospitals, blanched at that. She looked to Harry who shrugged, seeming to say it had been forced on him a time or two. Luke and Tamsin had resigned looks as well. So she was startled when Obi Wan spoke out.

"That won't be necessary Ginny. We have to go report something to the Council. I will watch over Knight Kaliste. After our report she can stay in my and Luke's quarters until the danger has passed."

Harry smirked. "That sounds fair Obi Wan. Had another calming of your core, did you?"

Indira and Obi Wan blushed realizing not much escaped Harry. "Yes, Harry. Now, if you will excuse us?"

The two Jedi rose and started for the Council chambers as Harry gave one last parting shot. "I hear guava oil reduces swelling. Especially around the lips." He laughed as they both stumbled before increasing their movement.

"He doesn't miss much, does he?" Indira asked.

Obi Wan smiled. "Thank the Force for that. It has saved my life many times over."

Indira looked at Obi Wan. "You've been avoiding me." She said bluntly.

Obi Wan jerked his head around to look at her. There was no denying it. He had been avoiding her. His entire life, mysteries were not something he liked. And the biggest one of his life revolved around this woman. It was not something he was comfortable with. So while he still researched what was happening to them, he avoided her. "Yes. I have. I'm sorry Indira. But today is a perfect example of why we should. I must also apologize for what just happened. I allowed my control to slip and took advantage of you."

Indira grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking any further. She looked furious and he took a step back at the anger radiating off of her.

"How dare you! How dare you Obi Wan Kenobi! Did it feel to you that I was being taken advantage of? Do you think that I am not strong enough to tell you_**No**_ if that's not what I wanted? Do you think me some weak willed woman who would allow a man to take advantage of her? If I recall, I very much responded to your advances. Do not ever forget who I am and suggest that I would allow myself to be taken advantage of !!"

Obi Wan looked shocked at her words. "No, I didn't. . .I mean. Look Indira, I am sorry. Of course I don't think that of you but I had just pulled you out of the lake and we had just experienced another Force pulse."

Indira calmed a little at that. "Fine. Let's just go and tell the Council what happened.

_End flashback._

She had spent several hours in his quarters but Luke had been present the entire time so they couldn't talk freely. Once the threat of injury had passed he excused himself and went to bed, leaving a confused Luke in his wake. It was after that, that Obi Wan had cut off almost all contact with her. Even during her reports to the council he left quickly no matter how hard she tried to get his attention. She never said a word to anyone but Harry and Anakin knew something wasn't right. While Obi Wan's control settled completely after that last pulse, his need for emotional control had doubled. Whenever possible he would meditate and do controlling exercises.

Harry asked Indira what had caused all this and during a weak moment after some Corillean rum, she told him what had happened that day at the lake. He had offered to knock some sense into his brother but she begged him not too. She would never force anything on Obi Wan. But she did notice Harry taking over Anakin's classes for a few weeks. And he did not look too happy about it.

"Knight Kaliste! Come quickly. The Council has summoned you." The message had been sent via a senior padawan. "They told me to come get you right away. It's very important."

Indira stopped her musing and hurried after the young man. She wondered what could be so important that couldn't wait for the meeting tomorrow.

Minutes later she was entering the council chambers. Most were already there, including a very irate Harry who was arguing with a equally irate Anakin.

"I'm going to get my son!" Anakin said coldly.

"You are in no frame of mind to go on this mission Knight Skywalker." Harry replied just as coldly. "Besides, I'm going to get Obi Wan. I will not leave my brother to die."

Indira stopped at Harry's last statement. Obi Wan had been captured! "Harry what's going on?" She asked forcing herself not to panic. Harry turned to the female Knight with a great look of sorrow.

"Obi Wan and Luke were scouting out a planet in the Glesson system. It was believed to be an Imperial stronghold where they were developing new weapons. Somehow the Imperial Forces there became aware of Obi Wan and Luke. We think it may have been a trap all along. We believe," he took a deep breath and looked at Master Yoda, "We believe we may have a traitor or that one of our spies has been discovered and fed false information. Either way, Obi Wan and Luke are being held on an Imperial ship waiting for the Emperor to arrive to oversee their execution, personally."

Indira had to take several breaths to calm herself before turning to the Council. Her eyes were hard and determined as she spoke. "When do I leave?"

Harry and Anakin, who had resumed arguing, stopped at once and turned to look at the Knight. "You! Who said you were going?", they asked in unison.

Yoda answered them. "Going, Knight Kaliste is. Decided, the Council has."

"But Master Yoda," Anakin began.

Mace intervened as they began they arguments again. "Neither of you is in a fit state of mind to carry out this mission. And both of you are far too easily recognized. Indira will handle this mission quickly and quietly. No more arguments."

Anakin and Harry fell silent at the rebuke from Mace but neither looked happy with the decision from the Council. However, knowing it would be Indira going struck another chord of unease in their hearts.

"But Mace, what about Indira's vision? How can you send her knowing that this could be when the vision occurs!" Harry stated emphatically.

Indira turned to him ready to rebuke him and defend the decision to send her. But Anakin saw the glare being directed at his former Master. "Indira. Please, we don't want to see either of you hurt. Or Luke. Sending you could make this happen."

Master Gallia spoke up at Anakin's concerned statement. "This is precisely why we are sending her. In her vision Indira only sees Obi Wan and herself, after she had been captured. She never gets the feeling that Luke or anyone else is there. We all felt the Force urging us toward sending Indira. By sending Indira, we have faith that they will return."

Harry dropped his head in defeat. It did make sense to send Indira. But the Council was wrong in one of it's conclusions. Indira was not in a fit state of mind to do this mission. They just did not know. Or why. Harry knew that the beautiful young Knight was hiding her worry and fear at Obi Wan's capture. Ever since the night she had told him about the incident at the lake, he had watched both Indira and Obi Wan carefully. Indira did nothing to disguise her interest and possible love. Obi Wan hide it very well. But every now and then, Harry would catch his friend staring at Indira with longing and sadness.

"Alright, Indira goes but Anakin and I follow her to the outskirts of the Glesson system. If there is any trouble, we go in." Harry demanded. Indira raised her eyes and nodded to Harry. The Council knew this was the best they were going to get from Harry and Anakin. The spoke quietly for a moment and agreed.

"Satisfactory, it is." Master Yoda said. "Leave now, you will Knight Kaliste."

Indira bowed to the Council and left to pack. Harry and Anakin followed after her quickly.

"Master Potter. Knight Skywalker. I respectfully request that you do not interfere unless I call on your assistance." Indira sounded so cold that both men stopped suddenly. Harry saw thru the act in seconds. "Indira. We will not act rashly. We want them home as much as you do, if not more. We just want to be there as backup."

Indira stared at Harry and he let his shields drop briefly so she could see the truth of his statements. Her connection to his mind was brief and as she slumped in obvious relief, tears formed in her eyes.

Anakin seemed a little confused at her actions. He knew that Luke had become very good friends with the Knight and had often said how much he admired her. She always made time for him whenever he needed it. He also knew that Indira had been attracted to Obi Wan, but after that kiss at the lake, Obi Wan had rejected anything further. Surely Indira was not still longing after the Master?

Indira sensing Anakin's confusion decided to be frank. "Yes Anakin. I desire him still. No, it is more than desire but I respect his wishes and do not seek him out further. But now you see why this mission is so important to me. Not only is Obi Wan in danger, but so is Luke who I consider a close friend."

Harry could almost feel the hurt radiating off his friend. When they got Obi Wan back, he was going to have a long talk with his brother about Indira. Surely he could see that this was not just a passing fancy. Indira loved the Jedi Master and that was something precious. Yes, as soon as Obi Wan was safe, he would knock some sense into him. "Alright, we'll go pack. Indira, you get ready and we'll meet in the North hanger in 20 minutes."

Indira nodded. "Okay. I have to go see a Wookie about a ship."

Thirty six hours later, they had arrived in the outer parts of the Glesson system. Indira had managed to get Han to lend her his ship. She needed the fastest ship available to get her to Obi Wan and Luke. The _Millennium Falcon _was the fastest ship in the Rebellion fleet. Harry and Anakin had taken the _Marauder_. It was easily recognized but they had promised to stay hidden unless needed. And if that occurred then it wouldn't matter if they were recognized.

Indira guided the _Falcon_ towards the streams of other ships entering the Imperial Star Destroyer. There were mostly Imperial fighter ships but ships of other origins were landing as well. Indira hoped that she could get it without to much fuss. Their spies had stolen several data pads full of passcodes being used for entrance to the Destroyers. She only hoped that they had not been changed.

"Ship in position four oh three two. State your name and business." A male voice she assumed was a clone spoke to her almost mechanically. He obviously did this all day long and was bored.

"_Careo Amor. _Delivering first shipment of Dahani crystals as requested." Indira said easily. The crystals were being gathered for their laser conductivity. But as they were a regular delivery, there would be no inspection other than an android or two. At least they hoped this was true.

"Passcode _Careo Amor_." Came the voice again seemingly more disinterested at the mention of the cargo.

"0317052907" Indira said, hoping to sound just as disinterested.

"Proceed to cargo bay 278 to off load, _Careo Amor."_

Indira was thankful that Han had been convinced to let Harry disguise the _Falcon_'s name. First he hadn't believed that Harry could do it without damaging the ship, but once it was proven that his baby would suffer no ill effects he agreed. Indira sometimes envied Harry's magical powers.

Indira steered the ship towards the double doors of cargo bay 278. Luck seemed to be on her side as there was no other ships in the vicinity. When she had landed and disembarked, a single droid had moved towards her. Two swift slashes had left it in pieces and she used the force to levitate it's remains into the _Falcon._ It would not be missed unless another ship arrived to dock in the cargo bay. Hopefully that wouldn't be until she had been long gone. According to intel from spies, she had roughly an hour before someone would notice she had not left yet. That did not give her much time. Fortunately for her, her connection to Obi Wan seemed to still be strong. She closed her eyes and begged the Force to lead her to them.

Almost at once she felt a compulsion to go left.

Obi Wan and Luke sat in their cell. It had been 4 days since their capture. They knew that the Emperor was personally going to attend their execution. It was only a matter of time before he arrived. They could only hope that the last transmission they had sent, had been received. Hopefully, the Council had sent someone as soon as they had. Both hoped that neither Harry nor Anakin had been sent. If either were captured, it would be detrimental to the Rebellion. Sidious would not hesitate to kill them quickly. Both, without the others knowledge, hoped it was Indira that was sent. Albeit for different reasons. Luke wanted to see his friend in action, knowing she would get them to safety. Obi Wan just wanted to see the Knight. If he was going to die, he wanted hers to be the last face he saw. If she could save them, well perhaps he would rethink his decision to push her away. Perhaps they could be friends.

Their private musing were cut short when a laser blast at their door caused them to jump back. When the smoke cleared, their savior stood before them. Both thought she was the most gorgeous site they had ever seen.

"Well, well my boys. Can't help getting into trouble can you?" Indira joked. "Ready to leave?"

Luke smirked at his friend. "About time Indira. What's the matter? Getting to old to handle Imperial clones?" He ducked as she took a swing at him.

"Brat! If you knew what I have had to do to get to you." Indira smiled at the young padawan.

"Indira. I am pleased to see you. But can we talk later. I have a feeling that you've left a trail of unconscious clones behind you and that can't be good for leaving discreetly." Obi Wan said with a trace of humor.

Indira looked at the man that haunted her dreams. "True. The _Falcon_ is in cargo hold 278 in case we get separated. Harry and Anakin are waiting in the outer reaches of the system but will be here within minutes of the alarm being raised. Let's try to avoid that shall we? Oh yes, I found these with the storm trooper down the hall. Thought you could use them." She tossed their lightsabers to them.

Obi Wan and Luke nodded and smiled as they caught their weapons. They raced down the hallway that Indira had taken to find them. She held them up as she glanced around the corner. Nodding the way was clear they entered a lift and went down three floors before jumping off. Two left turns and another unconscious clone later, they arrived at the bay. Seeing no other droids or clones they started toward the ship. But Indira stopped them.

"That was almost too easy. I have a bad feeling about this." She said softly.

"I do as well. Let's wait a minute." Obi Wan suggested.

Within minutes, they saw movement to the left of them. A group of about 6 clones were positioned in clear firing range. Should they try to enter the ship, the clones had clear shots at them.

Indira leaned against the wall as she tried to analyze the situation. Luke looked nervous but was doing quite well in hiding it. Obi Wan looked resigned. "I will head for the ship. When they see me,

I will draw them to the right and you will have access to the ship."

Indira turned on him. "Not a chance Obi Wan Kenobi."

"That's Master Kenobi to you, Knight Kaliste. I am still your superior." He replied coldly. He needed for Luke and Indira to make it off this damned ship. If anything happened to either of them, he would not know how to go on.

Indira flashed angry eyes at him. Luke knew that look. He had once been on the receiving end of it. He had taunted Tamsin about some male padawan. It had not even been that horrible a tease but Indira had taken exception. Looking between his master and his friend he wondered was between them other than friendship. Obi Wan had never really given him a good explanation about the Force pulse that he had witnessed.

"You may be my superior _Master Kenobi_," she spat out. "But I am in charge of this mission. You will do as I say until we are to safety. If you have a problem with this, you can report me to the Council when we return home."

Obi Wan felt abashed at his words. But without telling her his reasons, he could not explain his need for her to be safe. "Fine Knight. . Indira. What is your plan?"

Indira grinned at the use of her first name. "Watch and see Obi Wan. Watch and see." She removed her outer cloak, then the inside tunic. What lay beneath was the leather outfit she had worn the first day she had arrived on Yavin 4. The outfit that made Obi Wan blush, yet again. Luke just openly stared. This earned him a slap to the back of the head from his master. Luke looked sheepishly at Indira. She only laughed softly.

"I hope the clones react the same way Luke." She smirked as she turned toward the ship. But a hand on her arm stopped her. She raised her eyes to meet Obi Wan's.

_Please, be careful Indira. I could not bear it should anything happen to you._

Indira's heart soared at Obi Wan's revelation. _I will my l. . Obi Wan. You and Luke head to the ship as soon as I have them distracted. I will join you as quickly as I can._

Luke knew something important had just occurred between his master and friend. He could only imagine what it could be but if the looks he saw pass between the two was anything to go on, than it was something significant.

Indira gave Luke's arm a squeeze and laid one hand gently on Obi Wan's face before standing and walking towards the ship. At once, a clone commander walked toward her. He stumbled a bit when he saw her clothing but regained his balance.

"You there. State your name and business." He commanded.

"I'm Lindoria Soprano. I fly the Dahani crystal run from the Tantooine system. This is my ship _Careo Amor. _I have just delivered a shipment and am about to take off again." She replied easily.

By now, several other clones had appeared to stare at the leather clad beauty. Obi Wan and Luke looked ready to remove hands if any dared touch her. But reigned in their emotions and started to creep around to the other side of the ship.

"Where is the shipment record?" Another clone asked.

Indira made a big show of turning around and bending over to retrieve her pack by the ramp. Silently thanking her ability to hide her emotions, she straightened and faced the clones again. If she had not had such control of her emotions, she might have left the cargo bay full of pieces of Imperial soldiers. "Hmm, that's right. That android that was here told me it would be here waiting for me when I returned from my walk. I knew it would take some time to unload so I asked where the nearest viewing screen was. I just got back when you approached me. Perhaps we should go look for it?"

While the commander appeared to think this over, his second in command replied. "Sir, I don't think she's the one we're looking for. We have had problems with this droid before. Let's go have a look for it. Miss Lindoria can wait here while we retrieve the information."

Looking like he still wanted to argue, Indira flashed the commander a breath taking smile. "Alright. That sounds fine. But you will stay here with her just in case."

The clone looked happy about this, while Indira forced a smile onto her face. She turned to look at the white masked man standing before her. He moved closer to her and raised his hand as if to touch her. In one swift movement, he had been punch and force thrown into the wall. Indira turned in surprise. Obi Wan was still holding out his hand. "Did he touch you?"

Indira gasped at the venom in his voice. "No. .I. . I punched him just before you threw him. Are you having problems with your control again?" She was worried that something was happening to Obi Wan once more.

He had the grace to look slightly ashamed. "No, I just wanted to make sure he didn't touch you."

Indira smiled a the admission that had obviously cost the Master a small amount of pride. "I see. Well, let's get out of here, shall we?"

Nods from the older Jedi and Luke had them racing to the _Falcon._ Indira sat a the controls and Obi Wan sat next to her. Indira tossed her head to look at Luke. "Buckle up Shorty. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

By the time the commander had returned, the _Falcon_ had met up with the Marauder and after exchanging relieved hellos, both were under way to Yavin 4.

Just a little over three days after they left, Indira, Harry and Anakin arrived home with their special cargo. The Council was there to greet them, as was Ginny, Tamsin, Leia and Padma. Obi Wan and Luke were whisked away to the infirmary to be checked over, while Indira was called to the Council to report. After the briefing she headed to the infirmary to check on the Master and Padawan. She stopped outside Obi Wan's door as she heard loud voices.

"Obi Wan Kenobi! That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. She loves you! Does that mean nothing!"

"Harry. It is not that simple. You forget my Oath. I can not abandon all that I hold dear."

"And Indira? Do you not hold her dear, Obi Wan?"

"Anakin, please. You have no idea how I feel but it is not mean to be."

"And why not? You do not see her face every time you reject her. Every time you leave without talking to her. You did not see her face when she heard you had been captured. She did not even think before she asked 'When do I leave'. Obi Wan, you can not reject her again."

"I must Harry. I. . I feel too deeply toward her. It is not right. It time she will see it is for the best."

"You sound as if your trying to convince yourself Obi Wan."

"Yes Obi Wan. And please explain to me, who is it best for?"

Obi Wan looked at his friends. "I don't know. But it must be. I have no control with her around."

Indira walked into the room then. Her face a blank mask. "Do not worry Master Kenobi. I will bother you no longer."

Harry and Anakin saw the looks of pain on both faces. But Obi Wan nodded. "As it should be Knight Kaliste. As it should be."

Indira turned and walked away, never seeing the pain etched across Obi Wan's face as she did so.

Harry turned to his friend and brother. "I hope you never have cause to regret that. But I have a feeling that one day you will and it will be too late to take it back."

Obi Wan straightened in the bed he was lying. "No, I can not regret it. She must find someone worthy of her love. Someone that can return it without regret."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Read notes in first chapter

* * *

Chapter Five 

"Come on Indira. You can't be serious about this." Ginny pleaded.

Indira silently shook her head. "I am Gin. I can't stay here anymore. The Council has offered me the option of a 6 month mission to the Dolorian system. I have to take it. It's for the best. The past year and a bit have been too hard. I just can't do it anymore." She spoke with such sadness that Ginny's own heart ached for her friend.

"Obi Wan Kenobi is an idiot. He is Bantha fodder. Nope that's too good for him. He's," Ginny spat before Indira interrupted her.

"Ginny Potter! Master Kenobi was your friend long before I was. Please do not let what happened between us cause strain to your friendship." Indira chastised the other woman.

Ginny had the grace to look a little ashamed. "He was more Harry's friend and brother than mine." The pout that went along with this statement was enough to cause the Knight to laugh.

"Ginny. I love you. You are the greatest friend I have ever had. You, Padma, Leia and Tamsin. I don't know what I would have done without all of you. But I must take this assignment. Perhaps it is what I need to forget him. Well, at least move on from him." Indira sighed. She knew that no such thing would happen. Obi Wan was her other half and she would never be complete without him. Pity that he seemed to be just fine without her.

Ginny could see the emotions fleeting across her friends face. She knew that Indira believed Obi Wan over her. But Harry had told her the truth. Obi Wan was just as miserable but he would never let on to anyone save Harry and Luke. He had made them swear to never reveal his feelings. They only knew because of his padawan bond with Luke, and his closeness with Harry. How she wished she could tell Indira, but it would do no good. Obi Wan would never break his Oath.

"Well, if I can not change your mind, then we are going to have a going away party." Ginny said.

Indira shook her head. "Alright Gin, but please keep it small." She wanted to forbid Obi Wan being invited but some small part of her wanted to see him one last time. "I leave tomorrow at noon. So it'll have to be tonight."

Ginny nodded. "No problem. We'll have something after supper. I'll tell Harry and he'll spread the word. Of course, that means that," she stopped.

"It's okay Ginny. He probably won't show up anyway." Indira whispered. Tears filled her eyes as Ginny reached around to hug the other woman.

"Oh Indira. I'm so sorry. I could turn him into a rat for the evening. Or even better! Get Fred and George after him. They'd do it for you." Ginny's mischievous smile had Indira laughing as well.

"Maybe. It could be good entertainment anyway." The pretty Knight smirked. "No better not. I wouldn't want to explain that to the Council."

"Hmm, yes maybe not. Anyway, you get going and pack. I don't want you rushing off early with that excuse." Ginny teased.

"You know me so well Ginny. Alright I'll go pack. Tell Harry I'll be back after supper. Master Yoda and Master Windu want to give me the details to my mission in private." Indira replied.

Ginny watched her friend disappear out the door. _Damn you Obi Wan. Why can't you see what's right in front of you. She's your other half. Stupid Men!_ With that last thought, she turned to call Harry and tell him to spread the word.

Indira mingled with everyone who had come for the party. Some were her closest friends. Some were just colleagues. But everyone was there to say goodbye. Leia and Tamsin seemed especially upset at the news of her departure. They had become closer with each passing year that Indira remained. If Indira was not with the two padawan's she was with their mothers. Ginny and Padma were her closest confidants and had on more than one occasion threatened to go after Obi Wan when Indira returned from a Council meeting in tears.

It wasn't that he had said anything cruel. It was that he hadn't said anything at all. He treated her as if she were a Jedi that he had hardly known. Even after her promise in the infirmary that day, she had expected that eventually they might be able to at least converse civilly. However, Obi Wan never gave any indication that he would be amiable to even that. Many nights the three older woman would sit and discuss the necessary evil known as Man. Harry had walked in on a particularly harsh conversation and had only managed to escape after throwing up a shield to prevent the hexes issued his way from his wife.

Indira smiled at the memories she would have to take with her. Six months was a long lonely time but she planned to make the best of it. As she looked around, she nodded at some and smiled at others. There were several notable absences. Obi Wan, which did not surprise her. And Luke.

Luke and she had grown apart after her rescue of them. He had felt the warring emotions of his Master that Indira caused. It was too much for the young padawan to understand. The only way he could deal with the backwash of emotions, was to give up his friendship with Indira. He never took either side but as Obi Wan was his Master, he could only remain close to one of them. Indira had taken him aside one day and told him plainly that she understood and was proud of him. Luke told her he felt ashamed but she told him sternly that his relationship with Master Kenobi was much more important. And when he felt ready, she would be happy to rekindle their friendship. He was afraid that his father would be disappointed in him, but Anakin had never said a word.

Indira knew all this from Padma. She felt bad about all the trouble she had caused, but Padma assured her that it was not her fault.

When Master Yoda and Master Windu had spoken with her earlier, she was surprised to find out that only four other people knew of her true mission. The others had been told she was going on an extended search for Imperial bases. Only Ginny, Harry, Leia and Tamsin knew that truth. She was going to the Dolorian system to meet with several representatives of the inhabited planets. They had thus far remained neutral in the war, but had requested a Jedi audience. As she was still a relatively unknown Jedi, it was decided that she would go lest she be stopped by the Empire. It would take at least 6 weeks to get there and another 6 to get home. The rest was to be spent shuttling between planets. It was an important mission and Indira felt honored that she was being trusted with it. The older masters had given her many data pads full of information and advice as to dealing with the different races.

Indira saw Harry waving her over and she quickly walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around her and leant down to speak quietly. "I could not convince him to come, Indira. He does not know the truth of your mission so," he finished almost helplessly.

Indira looked up at him and smiled. "It's okay. It's better he's not here. I wouldn't want to cause a scene."

Padma reached out her hand and squeezed Indira's arm. "Go. Forget. Heal. We'll be here waiting for you."

Indira smiled at her friends. "Yes. Forget and Heal. Sounds good. Now, I believe I shall take my leave. I have an early start and need to get some sleep."

Everyone gathered to hug her and wish her a safe and successful journey. As she said good bye to everyone, she knew that when she returned she would be a different person. Whether that meant her getting over Obi Wan, she wasn't sure but come what may she would heal.

A loud knocking woke her instantly. Looking at her clock, she saw that it was only 3 am. It had taken her several hours to fall asleep, which meant that only 2 hours had passed. The knocking resume, louder and longer this time. She sat up and turned on her light. Grabbing the thin robe that matched her gown, she walked sleepily to the door. The knocking came again and she shouted as she unlocked the door.

"Alright! Alright! Better have a damn good reason for waking. ." She stopped as she saw exactly who was banging on her door. "Master Kenobi, what are you doing here so late?"

Obi Wan stared at her before walking inside.

"Oh please, do come in. I wasn't sleeping or any such predicable thing this hour of the night." Indira spoke with heavy sarcasm. Outwardly she seemed calm and resolute. Inwardly she was confused and scared. What was Obi Wan doing here?

"Don't give my any of that Master Kenobi crap, Indira." He said forcefully. "When exactly were you going to tell me that you were leaving for the Dolorian system for six months?"

"Oh, and when was I suppose to tell you that _Master _Kenobi? Before you take off after Council meetings? When you turn in the opposite direction when we meet in the courtyards? When you ignore me at every opportunity? Please, tell me, when exactly should I have told you about a secret mission? How did you find out anyway?" Indira spat at him.

Obi Wan could feel his face reddened and shame filled his heart. He was guilty of everything she accused him of. He had cut her out of his life and now he was going to pay the price. She was leaving him. Leia had let it slip to Luke and Luke had rather forcefully explained it to his master. He went to find Harry as soon as Luke had told him everything. Harry had at first denied it all but after Obi Wan refused to leave, Ginny told him the truth. She was not pleased her friend was leaving for six months and Obi Wan knew that she blamed him. And he was to blame. He had pushed her away until she felt no other recourse but to leave the world she had taken as her home. The guilt had brought him to Fred and George. Half a bottle of something called Firewhiskey later, he decided to confront Indira.

"I. . I don't know. But why wasn't I told of this m. .m. .mission anyway." He stammered.

Indira's eyebrows rose. "Are you drunk Obi Wan?"

"HA! You said my name!" He replied with glee.

"My Masters! You are drunk. What did you drink? Why did you get drunk?" Indira questioned.

Obi Wan tried to think before he answered but the Earth drink was making it rather impossible. "I am drunk. I drinked. . hmm that's not right. I drank. . that's better. I drank something called Firewhisker. . no Firewhiskey. And I drank because. . .because you're leaving me and it's all my fault. Why are you leaving me Indira?"

Indira sighed. A drunk Obi Wan was not something she ever thought she would see. She wasn't sure if she should answer him truthfully or not. But seeing as he had spoken the truth to her, she wanted to return the favor. "You should not have gotten drunk Obi Wan. I am leaving because I can not be here anymore. I need to get away. I accepted the mission so I could have some time alone."

Obi Wan glared at her. "Liar. You're leaving because of me. Because I have pushed you away. You're leaving because I am. . .what did Ginny call me. . oh yes!. . I am worse than Bantha fodder."

Indira smothered a giggle at that. She was sure that in the morning the normally stoic Master would be horrified at the things he was saying. "You are not worse than Bantha fodder. Ginny was just a little upset with you."

"Because I hurt you and now you're going away, right?" He asked mournfully.

A part of Indira wanted to lie to him, another part wanted to spitefully remind him of everything he had done to hurt her. She settled on a compromise. "You have hurt me but no more than I have hurt you. I am going because it's a very important mission and I feel honored that the Council is trusting me with this."

Obi Wan stared at her for a moment before moving closer to her. "Liar. You have not hurt me. I have hurt both of us by rejecting you. And the mission could have been given to another knight."

Indira stepped back away from the approaching master until her back hit the wall to her bedroom. She glanced down at her rather skimpily clad body. Cursing herself for not grabbing the thick robe Ginny had gotten her for her birthday, she raised her eyes to Obi Wan. He was not looking at her face anymore. "Obi Wan! You should go. I need to sleep and you need to sleep this off."

Obi Wan finished his appraisal of her and looked her in the eyes again. "No. I am not letting you go again. I have pushed you away for the last time." He leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers.

Indira almost melted at the contact. It had been so long and he felt so good. He coaxed her mouth open and devoured her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her.

She allowed herself just another minute before pushing him away. He looked at her in disbelief before moving to hold her again. "No Obi Wan. You are drunk and have no idea what you are doing. I will not, in a moment of weakness, let you break your Oath. I, I care about you too much to take advantage of this situation."

Obi Wan merely stepped closer. "I know what I'm doing. You're leaving tomorrow and I will not see you for a long time. Anything could happen in the next six months. Give me this one night to remember, to cherish."

Indira laughed bitterly. "Shouldn't it be me saying that. That firewhiskey must have addled your brain good."

"I know what I'm doing, Indira."

"No you don't. I can't let you do this, no matter how much I want it." She said regretfully.

Obi Wan shook his head. "Make up your mind you blasted woman. Either you want me or you don't!"

Indira glared at him. When she spoke it was so cold that Obi Wan was sure the temperature dropped. "I know what I want. I want you. I want you so badly it hurts. But I want you to want me. I want you to want me and this, when you are sober enough to remember it. I will not have you regret what could happen. That would be more than I could bear."

Obi Wan moved toward her slowly. He raised a hand to her face and stroked his thumb over her lips. They were reddened from their earlier kiss. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. She tried to jerk back but he lifted his hands to tangle in her hair. "No Indira. I will not regret this in the morning. I want you more than you could possibly know. I want this, now, tonight. I need this. Please don't turn me away. That would be more than_ I_ could bear."

At his choked admission, she could feel all her arguments disappear. With those few words, she gave into her feelings and the rest be damned. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. As she did, he picked her up and walked toward her bedroom. The slamming of the door was heard by only one other. The young padawan moved away from his listening post at the outer door to Indira's rooms. He grinned and ran back to his own rooms before using his comlink to tell his sister of their success.

Obi Wan woke slowly. His head was pounding and his mouth felt stuffed with Wookie fur. When he tried to move, his leg encountered a warm firm body. He stopped quickly and tried to remember what had happened last night.

_Okay, _he thought_, Luke came and told me of Indira's mission. I went to Harry, escaped Ginny, found Fred and George, firewhiskey, drunk, Indira. . . Oh God. Indira. I came to her rooms. _He shook his head trying to remember what had happened._ She said No. Oh God, she said No and I forced her. What have I done?!_

He got out of bed slowly as to not wake the young woman beside him. As he hastened to get dressed, Indira rolled over. He stopped to look at her but found he could not. He could not bear to think that he had taken her without consent. He didn't think he could have done so but he remembered her saying no and then he woke up naked next to her. What else could have happened. He had to leave. Leave before she awoke. He would turn himself over to the Council. No, he didn't know if that's what Indira would want. Maybe she would prefer to just forget it all.

Busy with his thoughts, he didn't notice the lavender eyed Knight wake next to him. She could tell he was warring with himself over what had happened. She knew that she had to make this as painless as possible for both of them.

"Obi Wan?" she said softly.

He turned around so quickly that he fell back onto the bed. He tried to scramble up but Indira grabbed his arms and kept him there. He looked up at her with trepidation.

"Obi Wan. You were drunk and," she started.

"That is no excuse Indira. I am so sorry. I barged in here and took advantage of you. I can't apologize enough nor can I make it right. I will do whatever you ask of me." He interrupted her.

She looked at him strangely. "You did not take advantage of me. I took advantage of you. You were drunk and not thinking straight."

"Indira, please don't try to take the blame. I remember you saying no and the next thing I know, I am waking up naked next to you." Obi Wan argued.

Indira looked at him disbelievingly. "Obi Wan. You may have come here with the intent to confront me about leaving. What happened after was my doing. You kissed me and I allowed it to continue knowing you were drunk."

Obi Wan stared at her. "So I did not. ."

"No Obi Wan. You did not. I was a most willing partner. But that is to my shame." Indira said quietly.

Obi Wan thought about that. When he had thought it was his fault, he was remorseful. Now knowing that Indira had allowed it to continue, he was a little upset. She should have stopped him. She knew how he felt about everything. And now he had broken his Oath. "Why didn't you stop me?"

Indira looked ashamed. "I tried but you were so insistent that it was what you wanted. You said you wanted one night to remember and cherish. I, I wanted the same. I couldn't resist you anymore. I am so sorry Obi Wan."

Obi Wan looked at her. Bits and pieces were coming back to him and he recalled his insistence. "Perhaps it is better if we just forget this ever happened Knight Kaliste."

At her formal title and name, Indira felt the door slam shut on all of her hopes. She had taken what was not rightfully hers and now she would pay the price. Suddenly, leaving for six months sounded good and she wondered if it could be extended. "Alright Master Kenobi. Perhaps it would be best."

Obi Wan felt the sharp sting of sadness at her words. He was no longer angry. He could know recall most of his actions and knew that they were both at fault. But he knew that this could not happen again. He would not play with her emotions again. She deserved better. "I must leave now. I wish you luck on your mission. May the Force be with you, Knight Kaliste." He turned and walked out of her room and out of her life.

"And with you. . .Obi Wan." She whispered to the empty room. The night of passion and love they had shared would remain with her forever and she would never regret it fully.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Read notes in first chapter

* * *

Chapter Six

"Obi Wan! Mace has been trying to reach you for an hour. The Council has been summoned." Anakin yelled to his friend from across the courtyard.

Obi Wan looked up form his reading and nodded to show Anakin that he heard him. Standing up, he closed his book and started the walk to the Council chambers. It had been three months since Indira had left and each day seemed longer than the next.

The morning after they had slept together, things had been so strained between them that Harry and Anakin had intervened.

_Flashback_

"Obi Wan. What is wrong with you? Luke said you would be in a great mood this morning but that seems to be far from true." Anakin questioned his friend.

Obi Wan raised his head. Obviously Luke knew that he had spent the night with Indira. It was only hours before she left and he was trying to avoid seeing her again. Unfortunately, the Force was not on his side this morning.

"I'm going to go see Indira before she leaves. Did you want to join me?" Anakin asked hoping his friend would accept. What he did not expect to see was sorrow and regret fill Obi Wan's face. "What happened?"

Obi Wan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. In a soft voice he told Anakin everything that had happened beginning with Luke and ending with his leaving Indira sitting in bed. Anakin said not a word the entire time. Obi Wan raised his eyes to look at his friend.

Anakin was looking at him with sadness and anger. "Oh Obi Wan. The two of you are more messed up than Harry and Ginny when we went back to earth all those years ago. I'm going to go see her and see if she is okay. You stay here. I'm going to send Harry to you."

Obi Wan's only acknowledgment was a nod of the head. Anakin shook his slowly as he got up to leave. "You do realize that she loves you, right?" This time there was no nod.

Harry was in a similar situation with Indira. "The two of you are so messed up. You should have known what sleeping with him would do."

Indira looked at him sadly. "Of course I knew. I did try to stop him. But in the end. I wasn't strong enough."

Harry sighed. "Oh Indira. I'm going to go see him now. Anakin was going to come and see you anyway. I will see you on the ramp before you go."

Indira merely nodded. "Okay Harry."

Harry turned to leave and when he opened the door it was to Anakin getting ready to knock. They shared a look of regret at the situation their friends had found themselves in before heading to their new destinations.

"Indira?" Anakin called softly. He opened his arms as he did and the small Knight flew into them. She was crying so hard he couldn't make anything out except for 'Obi Wan', 'mistake' and 'never forgive'. He held her tightly until she calmed.

"Thanks Anakin. I needed to do that." She said, embarrassed at her display of emotion.

Anakin dried her tears and replied. "I know. Trust me I know about needing to let go after doing something you regret."

Indira nodded. The story of Tantooine and Coruscant had been told to her several years ago. She had not judged him and that's what had cemented her and Anakin's close friendship. "Thanks. I am so stupid Anakin. I really need to leave now."

Anakin said nothing just continued to hug her and gradually she felt better. Standing up she grabbed one of her cases while Anakin grabbed the other. "I'm ready. Shall we?"

The other Jedi nodded. "Yes. We shall. Remember something Indira, it's our subconscious that dictates our actions when we are uninhibited."

Smiling at her friend for the comforting words, she walked out the door.

Meanwhile, Harry had found Obi Wan in one of the training rooms. He was moving thru the Katas at an alarming rate. Harry felt a surge of sympathy for his friend. He knew Obi Wan would be struggling with giving into his passions and with breaking his oath.

"Obi Wan?" Harry called. His friend stopped his movements and looked at him.

"Harry, please don't talk. Just spar with me. Please." Obi Wan pleaded with his brother.

"Alright Obi Wan." Harry replied. He could understand Obi Wan's need to just forget for a while. So he moved over and they began sparring. Harry could feel the other Jedi's hurt rolling off him in waves. _Obi Wan, _he started_, You should go see her before she goes. If you don't you will regret it. _

_I can't Harry. If I see her, I will beg her not to leave. I will take her in my arms and kiss her, Oath be damned. I just can't let that happen. I can not break my Oath again. I don't know what to do._ Obi Wan replied as he swung around to block Harry's attack.

_Well, I'll tell you what you aren't going to do. You are not going to tell anyone else what has happened. Not the Council and certainly not Ginny or Padma. I rather like having you as a brother. _Harry stated.

Obi Wan actually grinned a little at that. _I rather like being a human and a Jedi, too. I would be neither if those two found out. As for the Council, well. . .I'll leave it for now. With In. . with Knight Kaliste being gone, I should not have any more difficulty with my control._

Harry responded sadly. _Yes. Are you sure you don't want to just say goodbye?_

_No, Harry. But could you tell her. . .Tell her that I will be thinking of her and hope she remains safe._ Obi Wan asked hesitantly.

"Of course, Obi Wan." Harry nodded. He stepped back and deactivated his lightsaber. "I'll go now. I know she wanted to get an early start and I'm sure that Anakin has cheered her up a little by now."

Obi Wan smiled sadly. "Alright Harry. I'm going to head back to my rooms.

Anakin had indeed cheered up Indira. She was now saying goodbye to Harry and Ginny once more. She knew that Obi Wan would not be coming but his words to Harry for her, caused her to smile a little more than before. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luke and Leia. Both seemed very upset. Excusing herself from the others, she walked over to them.

"I know I'm leaving guys, but it's not forever you know." She teased.

Luke looked up her mournfully. "Knight Kaliste. Leia and I have something we need to tell you. Leia told me of your mission and I told Master Kenobi. I also might have helped Fred and George give him a modified bottle of some Earth alcohol. Then sort of used our padawan/master bond to suggest going to talk to you."

Indira stood still with surprise. She didn't know whether or not to be furious or grateful. "Luke! Leia! Why would you do such a thing?"

Leia was so upset that tears ran down her face. "Oh Knight Kaliste. We are so sorry. We were just trying to help. Luke told me how much Obi Wan cared for you and I told him of the conversations I had accidently overheard between you and my mother. We just thought that if you two could talk without anything holding you back, that you could. . .I don't know. . be together."

Indira felt her anger drain away at the confession. She smiled sadly at the two padawans. "I know you thought that you were helping you guys but. . .Well I can't say that I am angry. What you did has caused serious repercussions but I know you did it out of love for you Master and friend. It did not have the reactions you hoped for but it gave me something to cherish. So for that I thank you. Now, Luke I can't ask you to keep this from your master. He will sense something is wrong when your guilt surfaces, but try and keep your sister out of it. Or at least don't let your mothers know what happened. I would like to come back and see you two as well as Master Kenobi alive and not rats running a maze." She joked.

The twins laughed a little at that and after another round of apologizes that Indira insisted were not necessary, they went back to the others.

"Okay everyone. I will see you all in about six months. Be good. Be careful and may the Force be with you all." Indira called out. She headed up the ramp and into the cockpit. The ship had been specially designed with this mission in mind. While not as fast at Han's ship, it was faster than others. It also had a training area and a huge storage compartment. Her sleeping quarters were a little smaller than her own in the Jedi quarters but they were comfortable. She was to trade and procure as many different samples of Imperial weaponry that she could. The better it was understood, the better they could learn to fight and protect against.

As Indira settled into the pilot's seat and did her flight check, she did not notice the figure running toward the landing area from the Temple. She started her engines and with one last wave she took off.

Obi Wan had been meditating in his rooms when he felt a wave of sadness come from Luke. He knew that it was because of Indira leaving. He had never questioned Luke on his decision to distance himself from Indira, although sometimes he was thankful for it. Had they stayed friends, he would have found it hard to cope. His padawan's sadness now was evidence that he truly liked the female Knight and would miss her greatly. There was a wave of guilt that accompanied the sadness and he assumed it was Luke's guilt at pushing her away after she rescued them.

_It's good that she's going. We wouldn't have been able to be in the same room together and. . ._Obi Wan's thoughts stopped suddenly. "What am I doing? I have to go say goodbye. She's leaving for six months!"

He jumped up and ran for the door. As he made his way thru the living quarters, he felt the Force urging him to hurry. He slammed open the door, scaring a few initiates as he did. A hasty apology later, he was again running toward the landing ramp. He saw her enter the ship and the doors shut. He called out but he was still too far away. He heard the engines start and saw her wave to the others. Then she took off and was gone.

Harry turned to see him come to a skidding stop where the ship had been moments before. The look on Obi Wan's face was heartbreaking. "Obi Wan. I'm sorry."

Obi Wan just stared at the ship as it flew into the clouds and disappeared. "It's alright Harry. It wasn't meant to be." He turned and walked away.

That had been three months ago, and while he had been initially angry at Luke's deception, he had forgiven him. He knew his padawan had only been trying to help and he agreed with Indira. It had given them a memory to cherish.

Now as he walked towards the Council chambers, he wondered where Indira was now and if her mission was going well. The connection that they had shared when she first arrived had lessened over the years until he could only sense that she was still living. Although, that had been a great source of comfort to both him and the rest of her close friends.

Walking into the Council's main room, he sensed confusion and an underlying current of fear. He stood next to Harry. "What's going on?"

Harry looked over to him. "I don't know. Mace and Yoda just called everyone here."

Once everyone who was available was there, Mace stood up. "We have a visitor. He has come to seek the Jedi and Rebellion forces to save his planet and the other planets in his system." Mace nodded to the tall figure beside him.

"I am Zoran Yastil. I come seeking your help and alliance. The Empire has decided that our races are not fit to join him as we are not quite humanoid enough for him." The figure removed his hood and revealed his face. He looked more reptilian than anything and spoke with a forked tongue.

The other Jedi just nodded. Harry spoke up. "What system are you from?"

"We are quite a distance away and have mostly kept to ourselves over the last 500 hundred years. But Master Yoda has always known of us. In fact we asked that a Jedi representative be sent to us several months ago, but no reply ever came. We assume that the request had never been received so I was sent. I am from the third plant Dylast in the Dolorian system."

The reaction of most of the Council was curiosity. However for four people in the room, it was something quite different.

Mace spoke first. "Are you quite sure that you have never received an answer from any Jedi?"

Zoran nodded. "We waited until we were sure, that had you sent anyone, they would have arrived. When no one did, we agreed to send a delegate. Me." He finished with a smile.

Obi Wan was not smiling. "Are you absolutely sure that no one arrived. Not to any of the planets in your system?"

Zoran again nodded this time with a look of confusion. "I am quite sure Master Jedi."

Harry looked to his brother. There was no outward emotion on his face, but Harry knew underneath the mask, Obi Wan was terrified.

"Mistake, it must be. Sent someone we, did. In secret, it was done." Yoda stated.

"I am sorry Master Yoda but I have been in communication with my family in our system. No one has arrived since my departure."

Yoda stood suddenly and motioned to Mace and Harry. "Talk, we must. Taken, she must be. Contact spies, we must."

Obi Wan stood as well and headed to the door. Harry noticed and called out to him. "Where are you going Obi Wan?"

Obi Wan looked over at the other three Masters and spoke with conviction. "I'm going to get her."

Mace looked confused. "How did you know where she was going? I was under the impression that you two were not close. This was a covert mission, did she tell you?"

Obi Wan shook his head. "No Mace she did not. It does not matter how I found out. But I'm going to get her."

Anakin, who by now had figured out Indira's true mission, stood next to Obi Wan. "I'm going as well."

Yoda stared at Obi Wan for a moment. "Happened, something did. Explain, Master Kenobi."

Obi Wan looked abashed at first then lifted his head. "I love her Master Yoda. The night before she left, we were together and I spent the night with her."

Mace and several other Jedi looked shocked. Master Jinn especially. Obi Wan had been such a dedicated padawan. He only really relaxed when Harry arrived. But he strictly followed the rules and when he took his Oath, he was so sure that the newer code was the right choice for him. Now to here that he had broken that Code, it was almost unimaginable.

Yoda just nodded. "Retake the Oath, you must."

Obi Wan stared at the Head of the Order in disbelief. "But Master Yoda, I broke the Oath and the Code. How can I just retake the Oath. I will not retake the new code."

Yoda merely smiled. "Change, everything does. Broke the Oath, you did. Forgiven, you are, by the Force. Swear the new one, you will. Save your love, you must."

Normally when something like this happened, it would be discussed by the entire Council. But when the Head of the Order says the Force has forgiven you and tells you to take the old Code and re-swear your Oath, you don't argue.

"Begin you will, Master Kenobi." Yoda stated.

Obi Wan dropped to his knees. He bowed his head and spoke from his heart. "There is emotion, yet there is peace. There is ignorance, yet there is knowledge. There is passion, yet there is serenity. There is death, yet there is the Force."

"Go ahead Obi Wan." Qui Gon said softy. He looked at his former padawan with pride.

"There is emotion, yet there is peace. The past four years I have felt more emotion than in my entire life. I fought against it and it caused me pain and unrest. The moment I embraced those emotions I felt everything fall into place. I felt a peace I never thought I would know. If all embraced their emotions and used them, they would be stronger for it and have a greater peace."

"There is ignorance, yet there is knowledge. To ignore what is in front of us is to our disadvantage. To gain knowledge of anything makes us stronger. We use this knowledge to better ourselves and look toward the future. We can not let our arrogance in what we believe to be truth, blind us to what's in front of us."

"There is passion, yet there is serenity. Never did I think that I would feel passion so strongly that it would overwhelm me. But I did and instead of embracing it and letting in make me stronger, I fought it. I constantly felt at war with myself over my beliefs and my love. Once I took hold of that passion and made my peace with it, I _felt_ at peace. Passion and love allow us to be stronger and reminds us of what we fight for. After all if there is no love, what are we fighting for?"

"There is death, yet there is the Force. I have never been afraid to die. It is not something to fear. We live on in the Force. But I have always envied that Harry and Anakin have left legacies in their children. I want that now and as I am on the verge of losing my chance at happiness, I find I am afraid of death. Not mine but Indira's. But, I trust in the Force and I know that what will be, will be."

Yoda nodded. " Now the Oath, Master Kenobi."

Obi Wan bowed his head again. "I, Obi Wan Kenobi, swear on my life to serve the Jedi Order and the Force with honor and dignity. I swear to never use the skills I have learned for my own benefit or to cause harm to another being."

"Rise Master Kenobi." Yoda spoke again. Obi Wan stood and looked down at the smaller Jedi. "Your connection, strong it is?" Obi Wan nodded. "Follow it, you must." Again Obi Wan could only nod.

Harry stood with Anakin. "We're going too."

Yoda shook his head. "Knight Kaliste's vision, come true it must. Stay here, you will."

As they looked ready to argue, Qui Gon stood to speak. "Yoda is right. If indeed her vision must come to pass, Obi Wan must go on alone. We will work from here, trying to locate her exact location and pass along the information. Perhaps even lure the Emperor into thinking we have no knowledge of her capture. Create a diversion to keep him occupied, while Obi Wan finds her. He knows that we will send someone the minute we find out she's been captured. Let's keep him guessing."

Harry and Anakin still looked unsure but reluctantly agreed. Obi Wan silently thanked his former Master. Having the two of them would be a distraction to him. He could find Indira quicker if he could concentrate on strengthening their bond once more.

He started to leave but turned back at Harry's voice. "Take the Marauder Obi Wan. Han is gone and you need a fast ship."

Obi Wan smiled his thanks at his Jedi brother. "I will take care of her Harry."

Harry nodded. " Take care of my ship too," he said knowingly.

Obi Wan smiled again and was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Read notes in first chapter

* * *

Chapter Seven

Sweat pored down her face as she tried to hold in a scream. Her arms were held tightly in chains, locked above her head. Force lightening was every bit as painful as Anakin and Harry had said it was. Not that she had wanted her own experience to judge it by mind you. As her tormentor stopped, the pain slowly ebbed away for a moment before he started again. He was trying to make her scream and each time he failed, he became angrier.

"You must be tired of this by now, are you not Jedi?" The way he said Jedi, you would think it a dirty word. "Why do you fight me? I am the Sith Lord. You can not hope to defeat me. Give in to me. Tell me what I want to know and I will teach you things you have never imagined. I will give you power only dreamed of."

Indira looked him right in the eye as she spoke. "What would you like to know? I know a great many things. For instance, did you know that in Huttese, Sidious means impotent?" She jerked harshly as another bolt of lightening hit her already tortured body.

"That sounds vaguely like a Potter comment. Tell me, do you know him? How well do you know him? Where are the Jedi located? Where were you headed before my forces stumbled on you?"He spat question after question at her.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you." Indira wheezed. Sidious smiled as she slumped and her head dropped to her chest. "I've heard of Harry Potter. Who hasn't? I know of Harry Potter well enough to know that he has bested you at every meeting you have had. The Jedi are located in their quarters for the most part. And I was headed out on a sightseeing vacation."

The emperor didn't even bother with another burst of lightening. He spun around quickly and left the room Indira was in. She could see the disgust in his face and knew that she would pay for that later. With any luck it wouldn't be the whip again. When he realized that torturing her with the Force didn't bring any results, he had one of his commander's whip her. It was very painful and she knew it would leave scars, but she wouldn't break. She knew that this was her vision from all those years ago. And she knew that Obi Wan would be here to save her eventually. But she would need to change the vision's outcome. And she knew just how to do it. She had been thinking about it a lot after she started her mission. And as she studied her memories of it, in the pensieve Harry had made for her, she pieced together a plan of escape.

_Flashback_

"Begin. Data log number 23. Well, it's been just over 4 weeks since I left my home. I have been thinking about my dream and have tried to formulate a plan. I can not allow Ben to be overtaken and let myself fall to the shadows because of wanting to save him. I know he would rather give his life than allow that to happen. So I must find a way out for us both. I have devised a way to camouflage my secondary. It will be undetectable to all save myself and Ben. Hopefully this will allow for a certain advantage. I can see the placement of each foe and have played out the ending of the scene over and over in my mind. I know that I can do this. Ben and I are in sync and he will know what to do. The only problem I can see is the impotent one. But working together we should be able to handle it. I have faith in the Force. I do not feel it is our time to join those gone before us. End Log"

Indira sat back and closed her eyes. So far the journey to the Dolorian system had been uneventful. But she had a growing feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Something was going to go wrong and she could do nothing to stop it. She knew that her capture would soon be at hand. Which meant that Obi Wan would be coming after her. Her only question was how long would she be in Palpatine's hands before he came? Her thoughts were cut short as an explosion to her left cause the ship to jerk and shudder.

"What the Sith hells was that?" Indira mused out loud. A voice came over the com, sealing her fate.

"Unidentified ship. Drop your shields and prepare to be boarded." A gruff male voice said.

Indira closed her eyed as she responded. "Acknowledged."

Minutes later, after concealing Master Onowa's lightsaber and stripping to her favored leather outfit, she stood waiting for the boarding party. A sudden thump on the side of her ship, brought her out of her musing. Suddenly her hold was full of white masked storm troopers. A man in the green-gray uniform of the Empire moved to stand at the front. He took in her clothing before letting his eyes rest on the lightsaber at her side.

"Ah, just imagine this boys. We've caught ourselves a Jedi. His highness will be very pleased with us." The commander was so excited about catching her that Indira could almost smell his excitement. It was that or lust by the way he was looking at her. "Perhaps, we should have a bit of fun before we send the message."

Indira took a step towards him. She smirked evilly. "Please. Try it. I beg you."

It must have been the way she said it because he backed up a few steps before motioning to the troopers to take her in custody and remove her lightsaber. "You won't be that confident when we contact the Emperor. Unlucky for you he is in a neighboring system and can be here in a few days."

She wiped the smirk off his face and caused him jumped back again, as she jerked her body towards his saying, "Oh goody. Now I don't have to wait to see if the rumors are true. Does he still have a case of the runs when he says the word Imperial?"

The troopers grabbed her arms and forced her down to the end of the hold and out thru the airlock. She held back a gasp at seeing the cargo hold of the ship from her vision. It would be here that she and Obi Wan made a stand together. The commander saw her hesitation and took it to mean her frightened.

"Scared, Jedi? You should be. The Emperor will not be lenient on you." He smirked at her trying to intimidate her.

The smile she gave him would have given some nightmares. Even Severus would have been proud of the downright nastiness of it. "Scared? Of a man who can't hold his bowels and is known to have a certain liking for rubber objects? No, I'm simply wondering if he is using such big ships to compensate for smaller, um. . .parts."

The commander backhanded her across the face as she stopped speaking. But Indira merely smirked and gave a soft laugh. The troopers were then ordered to put her in a detention cell.

Three days later, the Emperor arrived. He tried to intimidate her first, then moved to bodily threats, before moving onto carrying out those threats.

Not once was Indira tempted to give in. Although she did wonder where in the hells Obi Wan was when the commander, that had captured her, was ordered to use a whip on her. But she endured the whipping as she endured it all. She sank into the Force and recited each member of the Order's council since they had begun to keep records. It was quite a few names but, having a photographic memory, it was a good method of meditation.

He asked her the same questions over and over. She never spoke a word until a week ago. She knew something was going to happen soon. She could fell her connection to Obi Wan flare and grow stronger. That's what caused her to begin speaking. The angrier she could get Sidious, the more he would lose concentration and make mistakes.

_End flashback_

Sidious walked to his own quarters in the ship. The female Jedi was beginning to get to him. She had held out much longer than he would have expected. Soon, he would just execute her and be done with it. She aggravated him but he almost admired her strength in resisting him. It was a pity that her capture had not been discovered yet. He was sure that if it had been, he would know by now. Jedi would be searching for her or at least be seeking out information. Perhaps he would keep her around for another while just to draw some of them out. With any luck it would be Potter or Anakin that came after her.

As he entered his quarters, he was greeted by the ghost of Voldemort. He was not a welcome sight. He seemed to get great pleasure in taunting Sidious about Potter. And Voldemort would never leave until he had lost control and screamed at him.

"You know, I really like her. If I had, had more followers like her, I would have won the first time round. Then Potter wouldn't have been a problem for me or one for you now." Voldemort said.

Sidious just glared at the apparition. "Yes, it is all your fault. No kindly go away. Go bother someone else. Go taunt Potter about me having a Jedi. No wait don't do that. I don't want him to know that we have her. Did you hear me, Voldemort?"

Voldemort's eyes gleamed a little before he nodded absently. "Yes, yes. I must be going now."

Sidious rolled his eyes. Not only was Potter a thorn in his side but he had brought his own personal ghost from Earth to haunt his enemies. Not for the first time, he cursed the fact that he had not been able to destroy the Jedi Order while they were on Coruscant. Especially Potter.

Indira was lying on the cot in her cell a week later, when the door opened and the commander entered. He motioned for her to stand and her placed a force suppression collar on her as well as binding her hands behind her back. He didn't say a word the whole time and when he was finished he took her arm and moved toward the door.

Indira said not a word either and simply followed his non verbal direction. As they walked down the hall, she noticed they were headed towards the ship's hold. Her heart beat a bit faster. She had not been back here since they had captured her nearly three months ago. Today was the day. Today she would see Obi Wan and they would battle for their freedom. Today Obi Wan was coming for her.

The commander noticed the slight smile on her face as she walked. He was beginning to think that all the torture had finally driven her insane. But over the last month or so, the Emperor had been back and forth to Coruscant and she had been given time to recuperate. He griped her arm tighter and she turned to him. A quiet snarl had him releasing her arm altogether and she walked beside him unhindered.

The huge armored doors to the hold slid open with a hiss and there stood the Emperor. His face was hidden by the hooded black cloak he wore. He lifted his hand and she was pulled toward him. Shackles appeared from above her head and the binding on her hands was linked to them. He waved away the commander and told the contingent of troopers around him to stand back.

"So, here we are Jedi. After nearly three months in my cells, you still have nothing useful to give me. I have tried to be merciful but time and time again you have rejected it. As you will not give me any information and are obviously not important enough to be rescued, I am left with the only option available to me. To execute you for crimes against the Empire."

Indira looked him straight in the eye as she responded. "I would rather have give Jabba the Hutt a sponge bath then take your mercy. I wouldn't give you the co-ordinates to find your ass let alone any important information. And as for not being rescued. . . Whatever gave you the idea that I needed anyone else's help to do that?"

Just then a loud explosion near the cargo doors sent them staggering. Moments later a hole was blasted in the left door and several canisters were rolled thru it. Thick white smoke poured from each can and in seconds the first troopers were taken out. The Emperor was screaming at the commander to clear the air with the overhead ventilation system. As he stumbled toward Indira he felt a person pass close to him. He activated his lightsaber and swung around blindly.

Indira had closed her eyes to avoid the gaseous cloud affecting them. She knew that Obi Wan was close and as she felt the suppression collar being removed, she heard the sound of a lightsaber being activated. Obi Wan gasped as the beam grazed his thigh and jumped back.

The commander outside the hold, found the controls for the vents and within seconds had the air cleared. He looked thru the hole in the door to see another Jedi facing off with the Emperor.

Obi Wan shifted on his leg slowly. Not wanting to alert the Sith as to how bad his injury was. He risked a glance at Indira and saw that her master's lightsaber was hanging from a belt around her waist. He raised an eyebrow at that and received a smirk in reply. By now the Sith had begun to speak.

"Ah, the great Obi Wan Kenobi. I have been looking forward to seeing you since you escaped the last time you were in my grasp. Hmm, this Jedi must be important to have a Jedi Master and member of the Order's council try and retrieve her." Sidious mused.

Indira rolled her eyes at him and locked her eyed with Obi Wan. Within seconds he knew her entire plan and agreed with it. He turned to the Emperor and raised his lightsaber. But the Emperor chuckled. "You are not worthy enough to fight me." And he motioned to the remaining clones to attack.

Indira could see her vision beginning now. Sidious moved to stand behind her as Obi Wan struggled with numerous opponents. "I can tell you care for him. Join me and I will let him go. He will be safe. Give into your passions. Give into your anger and embrace the Dark Side. You have great power and I can give you more. Become my apprentice and my consort and together we will rule the galaxy."

Indira shuddered at the foul breathe on her neck and swallowed back a mouthful of bile. But in order for her plan to work, she had to convince him that she would join him. At least enough for him to release her from the bindings.

"Alright my Lord. I can see now that you have great power. The Jedi have betrayed me if they only send one Jedi to retrieve me. And not a more powerful one." Indira sent a wave of remorse to Obi Wan to let him know that she did not mean what she was saying. "If you release me I will join you."

Obi Wan yelled out as he continued to fight. " No, do not believe him! You are a Jedi! Remain true to the Light!"

Sidious laughed as her looked at her. "You don't take me for a fool, do you Jedi?"

Indira smirked inside. He was playing right into her plan. "No, of course not my Lord. What can I do to prove to you that I will be loyal?"

He looked at her and motioned with his hand. Her own lightsaber flew into his hand from where it had been held and he presented it before him. "I will release you and return this to you, if you will fight Kenobi and kill him."

Indira blinked slowly and prayed that her plan would work. "Of course, Master."

Sidious studied her for another moment and then snapped his fingers. Her hands were released from above her and the bindings fell off. She dropped to the floor in a submissive bow. She was sickened at her own display but knew if they were to escape she had to act the part.

"Very well, I still do not know your name but once you finish this task I will give you your new name. I believe that Darth Nyx will be suitable. Now finish your task." He commanded.

Indira rose and took her lightsaber. In all the months Sidious had held it he had never known of it's whip feature and that was the biggest part of her plan. He called the troopers off and they formed a semi circle around the two Jedi. Indira activated her lightsaber and bowed to Obi Wan. He returned it and quick as lightening moved in to engage her. As they fought, they had maneuvered around and forced the troopers into a single group standing together. They fought for long minutes before Indira indicated that it was time to put the rest of the plan in motion

She sent a force blast toward Obi Wan that he pretended to be unable to handle, he was thrown toward the troopers and they moved back even further. Indira stalked toward him with her weapon raised. The Sith Lord walked towards her as well, eager to see her kill the Jedi master.

When Indira was close enough she nodded to Obi Wan and as one they turned to the troopers with both hands raised. The amount of power behind their Force blast sent all of the clones flying into the wall and knocked unconscious. Before Sidious could react, Obi Wan used the Force to retrieve his lightsaber. Indira reached for her master's that was still invisible on her belt and activated it. When she sent them flying towards the Sith, it was as whips and she caught him on the cheek with one, leaving a mark.

Sidious was shocked when the two Jedi had sent all the troopers into the wall. It was an amazing display of the Force and had he not been so concerned with the two angry Jedi now stalking towards him, he might have admired it. But as Nyx, as he would forever call her, snapped the lightwhip toward him, he raised his hands to hit her with lightening. He did not notice Kenobi race behind him and snap the Force suppression collar around his neck. Nyx, snapped the whip towards him one more time and his lightsaber went flying from his side.

Once Obi Wan had the collar on, and she had removed Sidious' weapon, she grabbed Obi Wan and force jumped over the Sith towards the door. She knew that the collar would not stop him for long and she wanted a head start. They raced along the corridors until they came to the airlock where Obi Wan's ship was docked. Leaving the questions until they were safe, the two Jedi worked in sync to get the ship detached and moving. An alarm went off just as they freed themselves from the Destroyer and they had to dodge laser blasts and missiles as they made their escape.

The Force and luck were on their side as they made it out without much damage done to the ship. They quickly entered a destination and got ready to make the jump to lightspeed. Another shot over their bow had them scrambling . But with the flick of a switch they were off and leaving the Destroyer in their wake. Obi Wan set several more jump destinations to throw anyone that might be following off their trail. Once that was done he sat back and sighed. He heard a giggle of disbelief next to him.

"Can't believe that your plan worked, Indira?" Obi Wan asked.

Indira shook her head. "Nope, can't believe Harry let you have the _Marauder_ to come get me."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Read notes in first chapter

* * *

Chapter Eight

Once they had left several false paths for the Imperial fighters to follow, they set a course for Yavin 4. Indira relaxed in the co-pilots chair next to Obi Wan.

"Home. Oh Obi Wan, I can not wait to be home." Indira sighed as her eyes filled with tears. Every emotion that she had locked away until then, the fear at being captured, the pain of being tortured and then the joy of being rescued, began to overtake her. She closed her eyes and choking sobs wracked her lithe body.

Obi Wan quickly checked the controls once more. Then he rose and pick Indira up in his arms. He carried her to the sleeping quarters. Laying her on the bed, he walked into the adjoining bathroom and filled the tub inside with hot water. He headed back to Indira and found her sitting up with a look of disgust on her face. Not saying a word, instinctively knowing that it was her false actions towards Palpatine that caused the look, he helped her stand. He gently removed the grey tunic that Indira had been dressed in. She looked at him with a slight start. He was heartbroken to see a trace of fear there, but he kept going.

As Obi Wan removed her clothes, Indira suddenly remembered what her back would look like after the whippings she had received. She did not want Obi Wan to see the scars that had disfigured her body. She looked a him with a small amount of trepidation. She could see he mistook it for a look of fear as he returned to removing the tunic that covered her. She took his hands and looked deeply into his eyes as she spoke.

"I have never and will never fear you, my Obi Wan. What I fear is your reaction to the reminders that the Emperor left me of my time with him." Indira said quietly.

Obi Wan's eyes immediately grew hard and he spoke with a deceptively soft voice. "What do you mean. . reminders?"

Indira just shook her head and turned around. As she did she dropped the soft inner tunic that had served as underclothing. As it fell, it brushed against some of the newer marks and caused her to gasp sharply. It was echoed with a growl from behind her.

Obi Wan felt his control on his anger almost slip when he saw what the damnable Sith bastard had done to Indira. At her gasp he growled his displeasure. He slowly traced one of the oldest marks and felt her shiver. She turned around to him and he gripped her arms softly.

"I have potions from Severus. They are specially made to work with the Force to heal your injuries, depending on what they are. I did not expect such marks but I believe he did. He included a topical scar potion. It will not completely heal them but they will be much less notable. Remind me when we get home to buy that man an entire shipment of Coreillian rum and a barrel of spices from Kessell." Obi Wan whispered.

Indira smiled at him then. "Yes and I will have to find someway to repay him as well." Her smile grew broader as she felt jealousy flair thru their bond. "Obi Wan, you always have and always will have my body, mind and soul. I meant something material as well."

Obi Wan's cheeks reddened slightly at her teasing. He had only just got her back, he wasn't about to let her go now. "Sorry, I. ." He trailed off as he returned her smile. "I have a bath ready for you. Once you're finished, I have several potions you need to take and then I will apply the scar cream."

Indira nodded. She walked towards the bathroom, seemingly unaware of her nakedness. Obi Wan however was not unaware. With each step she took he was painfully reminded of the one night together they had shared so many months ago. But he would not push her into anything. She had just spent the last three months being tortured at the hands of a Sith Lord.

Indira had other ideas. She turned to him as she reached the door. "Obi Wan, I'll need you to wash my back as I can not see to reach it. And I don't want to aggravate any of the wounds."

Obi Wan swallowed audibly before nodding and following her in. He watched as she stepped into the water, hissing slightly at the heat, before moaning in pleasure. The water surrounded her and helped ease her aching muscles. The water lapped at the wounds on her back and though it stung it felt good to have them cleaned.

Obi Wan grabbed the soft cloth he had laid near the chair he sat on and lathered it up with a gel scented of lavender. It was another of Snape's last minute additions. It would cleanse any open wounds and draw out infection. He carefully washed her body and with fresh water from a jug near him, he washed her long hair.

Indira relaxed as she felt Obi Wan wash her carefully. After washing her hair, he retrieved a towel and helped her stand. Drying her quickly so she wouldn't be cold, he wrapped her in another large towel that he had warmed with the Force. Then he lead her back to the bed. He used the force to summon the scar cream and applied it gently to her back. When he was finished, he reached into one of the nearby cupboards and took out a white silk sleep-shirt. She raised her arms and he slipped it over her head and down her body. Drawing back the blankets, he helped her in and made her as comfortable as he could. He reached down and kissed her forehead.

Indira watched as Obi Wan straightened up. She thought he was going to leave until he started to remove his own clothing. As each piece of clothing came off, her breath grew shallower and she knew that a flush was now covering her face. As he turned toward her, she let her gaze travel up his body slowly. Reaching his eyes, she could see the lust there and knew it mirrored what was in her own eyes.

Obi Wan smirked as he saw the lust in Indira's eyes. "I am going to get a shower. When I'm done, I'm going to crawl into this bed and hold you while you tell me everything that happened to you from the minute you let Yavin 4." He saw a look of argument coming over her face. "No arguments, Indira. You need to talk about it. If you don't it will fester inside you and cause you to lose control."

Indira sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "Alright Obi Wan. How long until we get back home, by the way?"

Obi Wan was suspicious of her acquiescence. He wondered if she was just agreeing now, only to disagree later. He hoped not because she really did need to talk about things. "We are about 4 days from home. I was another system away when Harry contacted me and told me of your exact location. I don't know how he knew but I set course right away and pushed the _Marauder _to speeds that I didn't know she could do. It's surprising that Sidious is so close to the Jedi and yet can not sense us."

Indira nodded. "He complained several times that with the number of Jedi he suspected had escaped, he should be able to sense us. But never has. Perhaps Yavin 4 has a shield or barrier of some sort."

Obi Wan nodded. "Perhaps. Okay, I'm going to bath and you rest and let those potions I gave you work. Then we talk. Right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a half smile.

Indira looked him right in the eyes as she answered. "Yes Obi Wan. I promise I will tell you everything. You are right, I need to tell you. It will make telling the Council easier."

Obi Wan smiled genuinely then and walked to the bathroom. Indira watched he go and wondered what seemed different about him. He was more relaxed with her. He hadn't seemed at all uneasy when helping her undress and then bathe. Something was definitely different and she would find out what as soon as he returned.

Obi Wan thought about how to tell Indira about his retaking the Oath and swearing the old Code. He didn't know how she would react. She would most likely feel that she had forced him to do so. Perhaps she would be upset. He didn't know what would happen. But he knew that now that he had sworn the old Code and had rescued her, nothing would stand in their way again.

Finished with his bath, he walked to the bedroom to find Indira sound asleep. Not having the heart to wake her, he pulled on some sleep pants and slipped into bed beside her. She deserved a rest and they would have plenty of time to talk tomorrow.

Unfortunately, Indira did not wake for the next three days. Her body had recognized the need to heal and she had slipped into a healing coma. That along with the potions Severus had given to Obi Wan had kept her from waking. Obi Wan at first had panicked. But a com-call to Ginny had reminded him of the times he had spent in healing comas. Ginny assured him that Indira would be fine and to just let her rest. He spent the next three days wondering if they would get a chance to talk before reaching home.

Indira woke just hours before they arrived on Yavin 4. They were arriving ahead of schedule and wanted to make do without a welcoming committee. Unfortunately, Luke sensed his master's arrival and wasted no time in announcing it to everyone within earshot, before Obi Wan could ask him not too.

So, when they landed, it was to a crowd of their family and friends. Indira stepped out shyly as Obi Wan held her hand. Master Yoda was the first to step forward. "A welcome site, you are. Missed you, the others have."

Indira smirked at her mentor. "Only the others, Master. Missed me too, have you not?"

Yoda gave her a mock glare before winking at her. "Miss your pranks, I did not. Your keeping Potter in line, I did."

Harry called out an indignant, "OY". But he laughed with the others at Yoda's jest.

It was only when Obi Wan tugged at her hand, did Indira realize he still held it. She tried to let go, but he griped it tighter and smiled at her.

_Obi Wan, what are you doing? The Council will see you. _Indira projected anxiously.

_It does not matter any. ._ He started to reply.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter Obi Wan Kenobi!!" Indira spat loudly.

Before he could reply Yoda spoke again. "Ah. Told her yet, you have not? Not enough time, four days is not? Time you found, for other things?"

"She was in a healing come for three and a half of those days." Obi Wan replied defensively.

"Tell me what, Obi Wan Kenobi?" Indira asked impatiently.

Obi Wan's face was suddenly flushed and he looked hesitant. "I. .um. . I told the entire Council of breaking my Oath and the Code. Then Master Yoda had me restate the Code, the old one this time, and swear a new Oath."

Indira was speechless. He had told the Council, took a new code and Oath and was now free to be with her. She had no idea what to say. Except, "OBI WAN KENOBI! You couldn't have mentioned that in the time I was awake on the trip home?" She finished her rant breathlessly.

Obi Wan took a step back and then looked indignant. "And when was I going to tell you? When we were fighting the Sith? When we were running for our lives? When you were taking potions for all the pain? When I was putting the scar cream on. . ." Obi Wan stopped there as Indira's face had turned pale and sweat had formed on her forehead. "I'm sorry Indira."

She looked at him with no emotion in her eyes. He thought that he had ruined everything until Anakin spoke up.

"What did you need scar cream for?" He asked softly.

The color came back to Indira's face as she took a deep breath. She looked over to lock eyes with Severus. He raised one eyebrow and she nodded minutely. Empathy almost radiated off of him as she smiled her thanks. She turned back to the others. "I will make a full report to the Council, once we leave here. For the rest of you, I will explain once I am finished with them. Okay?"

Noises of agreements met her ears and she smiled again. "Thanks everyone. I am glad to be home and have missed you all."

After several hugs of greeting from Ginny, Padma, Leia and Tamsin, Obi Wan intervened and took her hand again as they walked to the Council chambers. She was starting to feel nervous and right away Obi Wan sent feelings of calmness and strength to her. _It will be alright Indira, _he mentally comforted her.

_I know but what if they look at me differently because of what happened? These scars are hideous and,_ she started to reply. But Obi Wan cut her off.

_They are not hideous. They are a testament to your courage and bravery. Do not ever let me here you say that again. And don't get it in your head that I think any differently. You are still the same beautiful woman I attacked the first time I saw her. The same woman who has haunted my thoughts and dreams for nearly four years. I love you Indira._ Obi Wan was a little shocked by his rather forward admission of his love for her. However it had felt so right to say it. And when he saw the smile that graced Indira's face, he knew that he would say it as often as he could just to receive that smile.

"You love me, Obi Wan?" Indira asked breathlessly.

The Jedi Master gave her a smile so full of love that it left no room for doubt in her mind. "Of course I do. I have loved you since I meet you. It just took some time for me to realize it. I hope you can forgive me for taking so long."

Indira laughed as she stopped walking to take his face in her hands. She leaned up to him and placed her lips on his in a sweet gentle kiss. When she pulled away, she saw that his eyes were closed. _What are you thinking of, Obi Wan?_

He did not open his eyes as he answered. _I'm thinking that I am such an idiot for making us wait for this. And I'm hoping that Ginny and Padma still haven't found out about the night before you left._ He opened his eyes as she laughed out loud.

Several minutes later, they were standing in front of the Council. Obi Wan had described his mission from start to finish. He explained how Indira had thought of a plan already and communicated it to him. Once he was finished Mace called Indira to stand and give her report.

"Master Windu. Might I request a chair to sit in? This will be rather long and," she stopped as Harry stood.

"Masters. If Indira is willing, I know of a charm that will project her memories so we can see them. It will save her the trouble of trying to remember everything. This way we can watch for things that she might have missed." Harry proposed. He wanted to spare Indira as much trauma as he could. He remembered the potions that Severus had given Obi Wan before he left and when Obi Wan had reported that he had used them all on Indira, Harry knew that she had been in a bad way after being rescued.

While the Council conferred, Obi Wan stood by her and she felt waves of comfort rolling toward her. She took his hand and smiled. When the Council asked if she was alright with Harry's idea, she replied that she was.

Harry cast the charm and it began. The reactions to her treatment ranged from shocked to horrified to rage. When she remembered the whippings and the crude remarks of the commander, she shivered. Obi Wan had gone still beside her and she knew that he was furious. She was sure that had he known of the true extent of her torture, he would not have left until Sidious was dead.

Harry and Anakin were just as enraged. In their minds, they could see Tamsin or Leia in the same position and it fueled their anger. When the memories were finished, Mace looked to the female Jedi.

"Indira Parmida Kaliste. You have my utmost respect for surviving the past three months. Very rarely have I seen such strength in someone so young or such courage. What you suffered to keep our existence a secret was unimaginable and the entire Order as well as the Rebellion owe you a great debt. Thank you." He bowed to her as he finished. Several other Masters bowed to her as well as she blushed at their actions.

"Please, don't. I did what any of you would have done in the situation. It is what makes us Jedi." She said modestly.

"Even so, I believe a reward is in order. You are to have the next month off. Oh and," Mace grinned evilly, "Obi Wan will have a month off as well for bringing you home safely."

The two Jedi smirked at the older man. "I do believe that I will take that reward, Master Windu."

Yoda rolled his eyes. "As if disagree, she would. Getting old, she thinks we are."

Indira walked over to her mentor and knelt before him. She looked him right in the eye, communicating silently with him. _I thought I might not return either, Master. But I have. Thanks to Obi Wan. _When she was finished she hugged the small Jedi gently.

Standing, she walked back to Obi Wan as Yoda said she was dismissed. Obi Wan took her hand and said his own goodbyes. They left quickly and started on the path that would take them to where the others would be gathered. Indira knew she had no hope of getting out of meeting them tonight. She just wanted it over with. As they reached the door, a thought crossed her mind.

"Obi Wan. What about Luke? I mean, he knew about this but will he be able to accept it. I do not want to cause tension between you again." She asked worriedly.

"I do believe that dealing with my Master's feelings of love will be easier to deal with then his feelings of guilt because of his love." Luke had been waiting outside the door and had overheard Indira's question. He hugged Indira as he welcomed her back.

Obi Wan looked at his padawan closely. "Are you sure, Luke?"

Luke nodded as he grinned happily. "Yes Master. I know that I will still come first and that my training is your first priority. But I know that you love Indira. I'm glad you have each other. I only hope that one day I can find a true love like that."

Indira ruffled his hair as he mock glared at her. "You are a wonderful young man, Luke. That was a very mature answer." She teased.

Luke smirked slyly. "Oh but this is to my benefit as well, Knight Kaliste. You two being together gives me an advantage over the other padawan. You two will be spending time together and in essence I will have two Masters training me. One of the best Masters and one of the best Knights as my personal trainers. Looks like this is a win-win situation for everyone."

His Master reached around and smacked the back of his head as Indira laughed at his reasoning. "Ah, but that will mean that you get trained and evaluated twice as hard and twice as often."

Luke's face fell at _her_ reasoning. "Hmm, didn't think that one thru enough, did I?"

The other two laughed at him before opening the door. Inside held more people than either thought possible. Ginny, Harry, Padma, Anakin, the other two third of the trio, most of the people from Earth including Severus, as well as a few others. Again Indira held back shyly, until Severus approached her.

"Knight Kaliste. I trust that you took all the potions and applied the cream several times?" He asked. At her nodding, he continued. "If there are older scars that do not seem to be fading, please let me know and I will adjust the formula. I have had to strengthen it for myself several times over the past 40 years. It would be no problem." He finished with a look that had her promising to talk to him soon. She nudged his mind shields just as he turned to go.

_I can not thank you enough for giving Obi Wan the cream and potions. If not for them I would have been in a coma a very long time. Perhaps, not even been able to survive the coma if not for you. It is a debt that I will try to repay. _She kept eye contact as she expressed her thanks mentally. She knew he would not want her saying this out loud in front of everyone.

He nodded his head slightly as he replied. _It was nothing. I am glad to have been of service. And as for repaying your debt, if you could prank both Potter's at once while I am around to see it. . .we will consider it repaid._

Indira shared a smirk with him before chuckling evilly. Her mind already running thru scenarios. Severus nodded again as he moved to sit down next to Anakin.

Obi Wan held up his hand as others started to move forward. "I know you want to greet Knight Kaliste but she has had a long three months. Please give her some space."

Indira glared lightly at his taking control of things but she grinned as it worked rather well. "Okay. I am going to use a charm that Harry showed us to project my memories. I will only do this once and then I want to forget it for a while. Alright?"

Everyone nodded and Harry cast the charm. An hour later the same feelings that were evident in the Council room were being felt in the smaller room. Obi Wan was angry all over again. Harry and Anakin were ready for a fight, with anyone. Severus and surprisingly Draco were looking over at her with understanding in their eyes.

Wanting to end the overload of emotion, Indira rose. "Enough! What happened, happened. I am a Jedi. I know that these things can and will happen. I will be alright. We need to concentrate on other things now. Like kicking his ass before this happens to someone else." She took a deep breath. "I am going back to my rooms to sleep and I will see you all in the morning."

She smiled at everyone and stood to leave. Obi Wan followed her. He echoed the goodbyes as he watched her walk down the hall. Just as he was catching up to her, he felt Luke call out to him thru their bond. _Master, stay with her tonight. She will need you. I will be fine by myself for tonight. Please tell her that I care about her and if either of you need anything, call for me._

_Thank you padawan. That means so very much to both of us. I will see you early in the morning. We need to get back to your training._ Obi Wan sent back.

_Anytime Master. I will see you in the morning. I love you._

For the first time Obi Wan could return the sentiment without wondering about it. _I love you too, Luke._

As he caught Indira, he relayed the message. She asked him to send her thanks as well. He did and by that time they were at her quarters.

She opened the door and waited as Obi Wan walked by her. As he did, they both recalled the last time he had been inside. Indira burst out laughing, startling him.

"What's so funny, Indira?" He asked.

"Just remembering our conversation when you were drunk, that night." She replied. She laugh again when she noticed his blush.

"I was not really to blame you know. If Fred and George hadn't given me that bottle at Luke's urging," he tried to defend himself as she stopped him.

"If they hadn't, then we would not have made love. You would not have broken your Oath. You would not have then taken it again. And we wouldn't be here now." She reminded him.

He pulled her close when she finished. "That is very true. So in a way we owe it all to Luke. Perhaps we will take it easy on him for the next week or so?"

Indira grinned. "I think that we can do that."

Obi Wan held her closely as she snuggled her face into his neck. He breathed in the smell of her vanilla shampoo. The faint scent of lavender reminder him of what she had just been thru at the hands of the Sith Lord. He growled lightly stopping with a undignified squeak.

Indira had sensed that he was remembering her torture and had pinched his rear. He glared at her lightly before returning the favor. "I do believe it is time to see who is better."

Indira pretended to look confused as she asked innocently. "Better at what _Master_ Kenobi?"

Parts of Obi Wan's anatomy were suddenly very interested at the way she had purred Master. "No need to be afraid my love. I am going to teach you everything that you do not know and give you extra tutelage where needed."

Indira laughed as they headed for her bedroom. The last thing she heard was Obi Wan chuckling softly as he reassured Luke that he would close the bond until the morning.

After their month of vacation was up, both Indira and Obi Wan returned to active duty. Obi Wan and Luke were headed to Tantooine to check out some rumors about the Hutts and Force sensitive slaves. Leia had her first solo mission. Anakin and Tamsin were meeting with some smuggler's from the outer systems. Harry had been given some time off seeing as Leia was to be gone for a little while. And Indira was going on a recruiting mission to a few of the lesser known Rebellion sympathetic systems. Hopefully, while there she could form better relationships and stronger ties.

Before Obi Wan had left, he had given her a ring and a promise. Once they both returned from their missions and had more than a few days off together, they would be married in a traditional wedding of her planet. She had happily said yes to the spontaneous proposal. She just wondered if Obi Wan knew that on her planet, traditional weddings included the bride and groom standing naked in front of their guests. . . the whole time.


End file.
